The Lips Of An Angel
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: G1 Alexis an archeologist finds herself in a strange predicament with the decepticons. She's got information about an artifact they want and so take her in hopes to get it out of her, driving Starscream insane in the process, but is it insanity or... SSXA
1. The Finding

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay it's three in the morning and I'm bored just watching random youtube videos. I know it's crazy but the poll's been going REALLY well and I wanted to get them all down, or most of them. I said I would in Angel Of Steel and so here's the G1 version. Been thinking about it for a long time. This story might just be a little longer than the others though. So enjoy and hope you like it :)**

Alexis Homes was a 23 year old archeologist, that is . . . until the day she went to Africa for an archeological find. It was a hot day in Africa as are many days and she and her team had arrived in a small village not too far from the dig site. Alexis didn't really like traveling far from home, but hey it was her job and so she had to force herself to just suck it up. Once at the village and after gathering up all her belongings she stood up straight and placed her hand upon her brow looking throughout the landscape to see where she was.

The sun was so bright and hot that day it was hard to make out, dodging the waves of heat boiling in the air. She could see a patch of trees, but beyond that who knew. She couldn't tell. Her green eyes couldn't see that far.

She sighed and she shook her head, some beads of sweat dropping from her skin in need of moisture. She looked around the village and wondered if it was even suitable to stay there.

"Heh, you've got to be kidding me," she chuckled looking at the poor and old village. "Stan are we really gonna be staying here."

"Uh, yea," said her coworker straightening his glasses. "Well you're lucky we're not going to be staying in their huts, who knows what it's made out of. The village people just let us stay in their land that's all. They have a right to keep trespassers off if they wanted to you know."

"I know," said Alexis. "But this place is just so . . ."

"Dead?" guessed Stan.

"My thoughts exactly," smiled Alexis turning to him and pointing a gloved finger at him.

"Follow me ladies and I'll show you your accommodations," smiled the muscular Greg as he cared mostly all of his belongings in one trip to the tents.

"Wow, aren't you the polite one?" smiled Alexis grabbing what she could and followed him.

"Yea . . . sure," mumbled Stan.

And so once they were settled in Alexis was raring to go to the site of the find. She had been ever since she agreed to fly out there. She heard it was pretty interesting what was found in ole Africa. Stan was still settling in to his tent, but Greg decided to just take her there. Once there he showed her where the dig was and what they had found.

Alexis was impressed that she didn't come all the way out there for nothing. The object looked pretty interesting; especially what it was surrounded by. It had pretty much been buried under the earth for a long time just waiting to be dug up and discovered.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" smiled Alexis looking around the place that could have easily been mistaken for a cave of the gods by the locals . . . as a matter of fact . . . that's exactly what happened. "It's a space ship! Hey is this like the one team who found that one ship buried in the side of a mountain. Wasn't it some old decepticon ship?"

"Yea, I think so," said Greg. "But this ship . . . who can tell? It doesn't show any signs of autobot origins or decepticon origins."

"That's why you're not giving out the information we found a space ship huh?" asked Alexis.

"Exactly," said Greg. "If word of this spaceship in Africa got out then the press would be all over it and soon . . . the autobots."

"And maybe decepticons," giggled Alexis.

"Yea, they think they own everything that falls out of space," sighed Greg. "It's the poor people like us who suffer through it. No one considers the archeologists who dig it up and then don't get no credit for all their hard efforts."

"Yea, well one way or another this baby's getting out," said Alexis crossing her arms. "Is that the main find there?"

Alexis looked to see in the middle of the room was a fairly descent sized object unknown to man and probably machine. Greg and Alexis came up to it and looked at it. It was slightly small to be transformer big suggesting to them that they didn't build it, but the ship was strangely about the size to hold a couple transformers if so needed. They all were still baffled about everything, but Alexis was the one for the job.

Anything baffled or anyone baffled by baffle was down her alley. She loved mysteries and things that couldn't be explained. She was an expert at finding out secrets not meant to be uncovered. It was her curse as some to say, but then again she always thought of it as a skill.

She wasn't one to mess with neither. She had a temper like nothing on earth and, sadly, wasn't afraid of nothing or no one. If she was confronted by a challenge or some challenged or threatened her in any way they were going down one way or the other. No one could best her and so most always stayed out of her way. She was always very intimidating to others but it heightened all the more once rumor got around Alexis was almost mugged walking back from work, hint the word _almost_, well rumor has it she single handedly turned the tides on the mugger . . . making the mugger change into the victim.

That was rumor though. When asked about it Alexis always smiles and says—

"I let him cry back to mama."

No one would ever really know if that story was true for Alexis really wasn't one to bring up an old story again or brag. She didn't need to when word of her life got around so quick. Yes that Alexis Homes was one fine woman. In more ways than one.

She was smart, strong, and beautiful all at the same time, though none would ever get up the courage to say that to her. Yes even though her habits were very masculine she was very womanly. She had shinny and straight brunette hair that went half way down her neck. Her eyes were a fair shade of green, being that of a dark green. She had a good set of curves even though she tried to hid them not highlight them.

Her skin was well shaded. She wasn't too pale, but then again wasn't too dark neither. Her face quite lovely too. You could stare at it all day if she didn't have that smart look upon her all the time like she was cooking up some kind of plan.

To top her beauty her brain was just as. She had one of the highest grades in her class and was very witty. She had a quick mind and caught on to things quicker than any other person. That's what made her so good at mysteries.

Some swears she would have made a better detective then an archeologist, but this is where her heart is. Ancient things long forgotten waiting to be discovered and shown the respect it deserves once again. That's what made her so strong, her heart. Whatever she set her heart to it she saw it through . . . like those karate classes she took all those years as a teenager.

She was never really a quitter and that's what made her parents so proud of her. Not to mention her two older brothers who possessed the same strength and heart, but not brains. Yes she lived a good life back at the states, but now she is here in Africa and perhaps for a purpose more than just to figure out what it is they have uncovered in the sun-dried dirt.

"So Greg when we gonna move it?" asked Alexis looking at the device. "I'm eager to find out what it is."

"We were thinking tomorrow," said Greg.

"Come on Greg, it's 200 out there. Do we have to wait another day?" asked Alexis.

"Your plain did arrive a little late you know," said Greg.

"Oh and this is from the man who still had his belongings out when we got here?" smiled Alexis crossing her arms.

"I was excited about the find. I came right away to this place to see it," said Greg.

"Mhm, sure," chuckled Alexis heading back out.

She walked back through the dry trees that still, strangely, had leaves on them and made her way back to the village. It was a descent sized place but Alexis didn't like it too much there not knowing why. Something inside her though begged her to leave, but she couldn't . . . not now. This was her job.

Alexis ran by Stan who was trying to communicate with the locals she just sighed and shook her head. He smiled back at her signaling 'she couldn't do any better' Alexis wasn't one to be something she was not and she certainly was not translator. The one, the only one, they had was back at the dig site telling people where to dig or how far down and such. She had to make due though with just simple hand motions, hopefully that would get her somewhere.

Alexis then came to this one really old looking hut and saw it was a strange looking hut. It wasn't much of a hut actually seeing now it didn't really cover the sides. It was just drabbed over and on one side so once could either sit there while it rained or just look in it to see what was so special or different about this. Alexis' curiosity was startled once she saw this old witch doctor looking lady. She didn't look too pleasant, but the lady just starred and starred at her.

It was then, as Alexis tried to avert her eyes, when she saw the strange carvings on the hut. She glanced just long enough to see human looking people, well one, among many giant crooked looking people. Another picture to the left was that of the same, but this time the person was now crooked and tall like the rest. Uh, creepy people and their creepy drawings.

Alexis turned her back to leave, but just as soon as she had the old lady stood up rather quickly and started speaking to her. Alexis turned around confused and wondering what she did wrong. Nothing, she thought, but maybe the old lady thought different. As the old lady rambled on the translator came to see what all this commotion was about.

"What tis going on here?" he asked coming up next to Alexis who was about to have enough of all this madness and just walk away.

"I don't know I just looked at her hut, or whatever it is and when I tried to walk away she got up and started yelling at me," said Alexis trying to explain and figure out what she did wrong.

The translator listened to the old lady's rambles and soon sighed speaking to her and telling her to go sit back down and continue waiting for the day to end. She wouldn't though and it took him quite a lot of effort to make her go back. She just kept yelling and pointing at Alexis though rambling on like some mad women. Once she was calmed down and seated the translator came to her and told her everything was under control.

"Good," sighed Alexis. "What was she rambling about anyways?"

"Oh something about old tales and such," he said. "Tis nothing to worry about. All she kept saying was the giant men, the giant men. Usually she's quite silent."

"I see," said Alexis pondering this. "Well then, I shan't bother her again. I'll be going back to my tent and resting for the day."

"Good, enjoy your stay Ms. Homes," bowed the translator.

"Thanks," smiled Alexis as she got to her tent and got to some rest.

She still couldn't help trying to figure out what the deal was with the old lady. What had giant men got to do with her anyways? Was it the carvings? She didn't know and would gladly push it out of her mind, but then . . . that's just not Alexis Homes. She never leaves a mystery unsolved; sadly . . . that was her curse.

And so she pushed it away from her thoughts, but not out of her mind. It would eventually pop up again when the time was right or something reminded her of it. For now she had her mind on the strange device which she got to handle the next day. She knew a thing or two about mechanics but nothing really like this.

All she could tell was this device she was handling was something like a converter. Well like it was able to take a substance and convert it into completely the opposite. It was quite brilliant, but not so if you couldn't reverse it. Alexis tried working on it, but the whole days he got nothing.

More mysteries, now Africa was her place to be. It thrilled her so she couldn't explain it. She just got an adrenalin rush at the thought of a long ancient mystery being solved by one such as her and only her knowing the secret. Now she didn't tell anyone about the converter yet until she was able to be certain it could reverse engineer itself which would be absolutely amazing if it does so, but so far . . . nothing. Yet another dead end.

On the third day though, something most strange happened. As they were digging around the site they were greeted with a bombard of vehicles of all sorts and sizes.

"What is this?" asked Alexis halting what she was doing and looking at them all.

Once they halted and sat before the site a single order was given out and all obeyed.

"Transform!"

The vehicles all shifted and bent now into giant metal men. Well now, Alexis was certainly surrounded by giant men now. It was the autobots, but why were they here?

"What's all this?" asked Greg stepping forward.

"Sorry about the short notice but we received word the decepticons were planning to strike here," said their leader Optimus Prime.

"Well as you can see there are no decepticons here," said Alexis outstretching her hands. "Now can you leave us back to our dig or do you wish to stay longer?"

"What is your name human?" asked Optimus.

"Alexis Homes if you must know," she said standing tall and proud-like.

"Alexis you must understand the decepticons' ways," said Optimus. "They are power hungry and will stop at nothing to get what they want."

"Oh really?" smiled Alexis placing her dirty gloved hands on her hips. "Well then send them our way."

Optimus let out a chuckle at this human female's great show of courage, and overconfidence.

"Heh, heh, I like your spirit Alexis, but you must be careful with words such as those around the decepticons," said Optimus.

Alexis just rolled her eyes and wanted them to leave and so she got onto her business trying to ignore them, but all the while keeping an eye on them to find out when they were to leave. It was then she saw Prowl run up to Optimus saying—

"Optimus we just received word the decepticons are attacking a naval force air base, this was just a distraction to get our minds off the real threat!"

"Then tell all the autobots to pack up and head home," ordered Optimus.

Once again he spoke to the diggers and once again he apologized. They then left every single one of them. Alexis was glad that was all over, at least they didn't go snooping around in their dig. She gave them credit for being that respectful.

"Hmph, I'm glad they're gone." She sighed sticking her nose up in the air.

"Alexis do you have something against the autobots?" asked Stan evening out his glasses on his nose.

"No, it's all of them. The transformers. They act like they own earth when it's not their race who were born and raised here," she said getting back to work.

"Okay then," said Stan moving along as well.

It wasn't too long after that, perhaps then minutes till they heard the sound of another robotics' voice—

"Alright humans don't move."

Alexis sighed, and rolled her eyes thinking the autobots had returned again. Once she had turned though she gasped finding it was the decepticons, but how? Why were they there when they were supposedly supposed to be attacking a naval air base?

"Oh my gosh! It's the decepticons!" gasped Stan shaking all over.

"That's right you maggots!" said Megatron holding his blaster out to stun everyone, which seemed to work. "Now hand over your jewels."

"Well then," said Alexis boldly stepping out before everyone like nothing was happening. "You have come to the wrong place. "We don't dig up jewels here as you can see. Just artifacts."

"How dare you talk to Megatron like that!" pointed Starscream stepping forward. "You should be shot for your insubordination!"

"Then shoot me," smiled Alexis raising her right brow knowing no human has really ever been shot by a decepticon, at least none she's never heard of.

"Why you—!" growled Starscream aiming at her ready to fire.

"Wait," smiled Megatron halting him. "I like her bold spirit. Don't get many of those these days."

Megatron then stepped closer to her letting her be one of the first to see inside his barrel. Alexis was a little afraid, but hardly showed it. Megatron just had that smug grin on his face as he said—

"Hm, hm, you see this human. Get a good look at it because it's all you'll see if you don't show me where the artifact is!"

"You don't scare me _Megatron_," she toyed.

Megatron shook a bit and Starscream took aim, but Megatron stopped him. He caught a hold of himself and forced himself to not shoot her no matter how much his own body ached for it.

"Listen human if you don't do as I say then I'll blow this whole site up into nothing!"

"Go ahead, we already got what we want," she smiled.

"Why you—!" growled Starscream as he marched over next to Megatron and picked her up rather tightly.

"UH! How dare you! Put me down!" demanded Alexis wiggling to get free in his grasp.

"I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?" grinned Starscream finding it pleasing to watch her squirm.

"Please . . . don't hurt her!" called Stan. "I'll show you want you want if you'll just leave us alone."

"No!" whispered Alexis seeing Stan give in.

"Now there's an honest soul," smiled Megatron looking at him. "Take us to it NOW!"

And so Stan lead then to the device they found in the ship. Megatron picked it up and looked at in puzzling its design and job.

"Hmm, so this is what all the fuss is all about huh?" said Megatron looking at it up and down. "But how is it activated."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" smiled Alexis just drumming her fingers on the side of Starscream's hand.

"Silence!" said Starscream shaking her a bit.

"STOP!" demanded Megatron. "She could have valuable information about this device and how it works. Take her with us."

Starscream just grumbled to himself, but did as he was told as they all took off and left the site for good.

"Wait you said you were going to leave us alone!!" called Stan wanting Alexis back.

"I did, but I never said _her_," laughed Megatron as they flew away out of eye sight.

What a predicament Alexis had landed herself in. What a predicament.


	2. The Starvation

**Hot Shot's girl: I just feel like writing another one. Don't know if it will be long or short. Don't really care, just hope you don't mind the quick update :)**

It wasn't long after her kidnapping that the autobots were informed. Optimus couldn't help but sigh to himself seeing Alexis be taken like that coming. She probably let her mouth go on them and Megatron got frustrated. Well . . . at least he hasn't killed her yet. Hopefully she could keep herself alive just in time for then to go rescue her.

* * *

Alexis was brought to the decepticon headquarters in the ocean. Frankly she would have never expected it to be in the middle of the ocean. She expected something more alien robotic-like . . . like the moon, but those expectations were apparently wrong. Once inside the base Alexis was taken and tied up.

These two other decepticons, actually really they were more like minicons seeing how short they were. Rumble and Frenzy where their names. If they didn't have such a mean attitude they'd probably be cute, but then again that's what everyone said about her as well. Oh well then, they weren't hurting her.

"There . . . no don't go anywhere toots," smirked Rumble as he and Frenzy left her in the control room to be interrogated as long as they liked.

"Oh great," sighed Alexis. "I'm going to be interrogated now . . . probably tortured too . . . hmm, do decepticons torture humans?"

"You bet we do!" came Starscream in the room rumbling high in his throat. "Now if you don't shut your mouth I shall not hesitate to shoot it off!!

"What Starscream means is he will not hesitate once I tell him he can," came Megatron as he walked in the room with the device.

Alexis said no word. She just looked at them and waited for the worst, but really wondered if it was actually gonna come.

"Do you know what this device is?" smiled Megatron holding it before her.

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me aren't you?" sighed Alexis rolling her eyes towards him.

Megatron gave off a frown and he backed away from her a little. He paced back and forth just a bit till he stopped and said—

"This artifact, as you say, is a device created by transformers."

"Saw that coming," sighed Alexis.

Megatron glared harshly at her, but she just glared harshly back. Starscream had half a mother board to walk over to her and just beat her to a pulp, not because she was insulting Megatron, no. Because she was just driving him insane. He hated humans, especially their femmes.

"Well dear human," smiled Megatron. "This device, as we know, was rumored to hold the power to change the very substance of something into another completely opposite of it."

At that Alexis was very silent. She didn't want to say anything that may hint she knew it was true, but then again her silence might give her away.

"What's that?" smiled Megatron raising a metal brow. "Why the long silence. Could it be I am getting warm?"

"You're about as cold as the place you live in," said Alexis showing absolutely no fear.

"Ha, ha, why thank-you for that compliment," chuckled Megatron. "I hope you find your accommodations to your liking. You might be staying with us for quite a long time."

At that Megatron left laughing to himself, but this time Starscream did not follow. He just stood there with his arms crossed gazing laser beams at her. Alexis sighed and bowed her head waiting for him to leave, but he didn't.

"What . . . you my guard now?" asked Alexis turning her head towards him.

"What? NO!!" shouted Starscream almost screeching high before he too turned and marched off.

And so now Alexis was alone, at least . . . for now till the decepticons decepticon to go brawl with the autobots again, but who knows when that'd be since they had what they wanted. What exactly did they want with that device anyways? Were they planning on turning earth into water and drowning everyone what? She wished she knew but knew it'd be a while before she could ever guess again.

She wondered if she was going to die in this room. Were they just gonna keep her here and forget all about her or were they gonna treat her like some pet for she will not beg. She has too much pride to do so. It was a bad thing sometimes, but to the decepticons it was a great trait to have. She would always see herself higher than those scum bags.

After a couple of hours one of the _minicons_ returned. It was the blue one Rumble. Alexis guessed she was gonna be like their pet seeing how he came to feed her. It was human food, but nothing she liked.

Alexis refused to eat and so Rumble tried to make her so hungry she'd actually eat. Didn't happen though. For three whole days she ate nor drank nothing. No matter how weak she was getting she refused to be treated like some horse that needed to be broken. She was no animal.

Rumble got frustrated that she wasn't eating and worse he knew Megatron would have his protoform if he didn't keep her alive. Oh why did he have to be in charge of making sure she ate and drank? Primus he hated the human female more than anything. He used to not mind seeing how they were so inferior all the time, but Alexis . . . she changed his whole outlook on human femmes.

He got Ravange to come in and try and scare her to do as he says, but she wasn't even afraid of that kitten. At that Rumble pretty much gave up and complained to Megatron about this. At first Megatron didn't mind, but when he told him she hadn't eaten in over three days he grew furious.

"And you haven't told about this why?!" asked Megatron seeing how Rumble waited a little late to tell him.

"I thought she'd learn her lesson and let me feed her after so long, but . . ." paused Rumble fingering his index fingers.

"But what?!" asked Megatron tired of pauses.

"I think she'll actually go all the way . . . well starve herself to death is what I mean," said Rumble.

"Heh, good . . . let her die. She deserves it," chuckled Starscream leaning against the wall.

"You deserve to die Starscream!" pointed Megatron. "That human is smart I can see it in her eyes. She knows more about this contraption than we do. If she dies, you die!"

"But I have nothing to do with her!" complained Starscream standing up straight. "I'm not even in charge of making sure she's fed."

Megatron grinned that grin of his and said—

"You are now."

* * *

Starscream grumbled to himself as he came to where Alexis was kept, in the control room where hardly anyone went at that time #1 not wanting to be around her and #2 Megatron ordered pretty much everyone to start working on their new project. In his hand he carried a tray of food and water which Alexis needed to consume right away. She had her head bowed and gasp in weariness. Heh, he could see she was wearing out, but she refused to give in . . . stupid.

She didn't even lift her head as he bent down to her and grabbed some food holding it before her. He held it there for a while till he said—

"Here . . . eat."

She didn't answer though. Her head was bowed and she was uttering no word. He grumbled again rolling his optics and then flicking up her chin to where her head fell back and mouth slightly open from lack of strength to close it. Starscream then shoved it into her mouth, but as soon as it touched her tongue she began to try and spit it back out.

"Oh no you don't!" sneered Starscream as he took the water and threw it down her throat as hard, but as gentle without killing her.

Alexis began to choke and wished to toss her head down to catch her breath, but Starscream held her throat with his fingers making sure she had no other choice but to swallow. After a couple of seconds of just staying there Alexis eventually swallowed. Starscream smiled at his victory and so let go of her throat.

"Here, now eat the rest," he said grabbing the rest of the food and holding it before her.

Alexis looked back at him now and gasp catching her breath. My she hated this decepticon. Not only was he disrespectful but a little too rough with her than she liked. At least Rumble let her be when she refused to open her mouth.

"No!" she gasp out looking at him from under her brow.

Starscream's optics widened seeing that same resistance rise back in her as she glared at him with those dark green eyes. He wasn't going to stand for this and Alexis knew exactly what was coming next. Starscream grabbed her throat shoved the food down and then the water saying—

"Well I don't care if you say no! I have a job to do and that is keep you alive!!"

Alexis smiled after she swallowed again and looked at him. After catching her breath again she smiled out—

"Awe . . . aren't you sweet."

"I'll show you sweet!" muttered Starscream raising his fist to her and shaking it.

Just the sound of her voice make his whole body tremble with rage and anger. Primus he wanted to smash her in right now. He hated the way she made him feel and by Primus he was going to show her one day just how she made him feel . . . and it isn't going to be a good day. After the tray was clear he got up and said—

"I'll be returning later, if you refuse to feed you know what will happen."

"I look forward to it Starscream," smiled Alexis as he left.

She caught a glimpse of him though, right before he left, of his tremble with anger. It was so fun to push his button 'cause it was just so easy. He may be able to make her eat, but he'll never control her spirit. That . . . she'd make sure of.

* * *

"Well . . . did you get her to eat. I swear to Primus if she dies Starscream—" started Megatron as he raised his cannon higher to aim at Starscream.

"She did, she did!" said Starscream not really wanting to be shot right now.

"That's not fair, how'd you get her to eat?" asked Rumble.

"I forced her, how else?" asked Starscream looking at the shorty.

"Oh . . . I thought threatening her is the best way," he bowed.

"It never is with her," said Starscream baring his teeth.

"No . . . it's not," said Megatron thinking to himself. "Keep forcing her to eat Starscream I may just have a way for her to tell us what we want."

* * *

Starscream returned later on like he had said. He fed Alexis not without getting chewed out by her first. He couldn't believe how strong his self restraint was. It was incredibly high, especially with her.

But he couldn't let her get the best of him, no He could prevail. He is Starscream. Starscream always prevails! Well he should. He could see she knew how to push his buttons, but soon he'd be the one pressing the buttons.


	3. The Competition

**Hot Shot's girl: Teeheehee, here's another one. I'm just so tired right now and hungry. Hopefully this will get to ya soon . . . before I fall asleep right on the keyboard lol ;D**

Everyday was the same. She didn't even know how many days it had actually been since her taking, but man she was getting tired of sitting in that chair all day. She couldn't even feel her butt, at least . . . she think she had a butt. Well she was going numb in places she didn't know she could, but she wasn't the one to fess up.

She kept silent no matter how uncomfortable she looked tied to that chair. At her daily feedings Starscream found her looked quite uncomfortable and so decided to use that to his advantage. He smiled and said—

"I see you're getting uncomfortable. Would you like me to . . . loosen you a bit? Hm human?"

Alexis could see what he was trying to do. He was trying to put himself in the position of authority of what she can do and can't. He actually was but he wanted her to think that because now she didn't and there was no way she was going to let him do that. She just turned her head away from him.

Starscream just smiled seeing he was getting to her. She tried to run away from him, but there was no where to go especially for her. He then teased the bondments around her tugging on them gently saying—

"Well femme? I know you'd like that."

"First of all I have a name and it's Alexis!" spat Alexis turning to him. "And second of all NO I wouldn't like that, especially from you!"

Starscream just smiled and sighed getting up. He walked backwards towards the door saying—

"Very well. I know you humans tend to . . . go offline while sitting in one spot too long. So if you need to stretch your legs just call my name and I'll be glad to help you out of those bondments."

"Go to—!" cried Alexis as him, but was but off as he shut the door.

After that, after he had left her in the dark in the worst place to be on earth Alexis' emotions took hold of her. She gasped as she felt tears swell up in her eyes. She was crying, but why? They just came out of nowhere and wouldn't stop.

Alexis bowed her head and just wept. She was so numb and so emotionally drained she didn't even know what to think of. She wanted to go back home to her normal life, but no . . . she had to sound smarter than she really was. Oh what a predicament you've gotten yourself into this time Alexis!

Her parents and brothers are probably worried sick about her. She didn't even know if anyone was looking for her. The autobots could be, but why would they? They didn't even know she was gone and for another thing she annoyed them just as much as the decepticons.

Why would anyone want her back in the world? It is better if she was left there to rot in the darkness and coldness of the decepticons. Oh she wanted to go home so bad, but she didn't, couldn't admit it. She couldn't let the decepticons find a weakness 'cause that's what they always try and do so they can destroy you from the inside out and apparently . . . it was working for her right now.

It was not too soon after that she heard the door open again and she looked up to see Starscream starring at her wide-opticed. His mouth was open and the side of his mouth turned slightly up into a small smile.

"Are—are you crying Alexis?" he asked later on his face forming a smile.

"Oh GO AWAY!!" cried Alexis turning her face from him so he can't see her,

"No, no, I want to see it," He said coming to her and lifting her chin with his finger.

Alexis struggled and moved her head to the left and right so he can't see her tears, but he kept her head up and straight. After scanning her face features for a couple seconds he started to form a smile saying—

"Yep . . . there are the tears."

"Leave me alone," sniffed Alexis forcing herself to stop crying, but was unable to do anything about the red face.

"So I got to you huh?" smiled Starscream feeling slightly proud of himself.

Alexis said nothing though. She just turned her head away from him and looked down. She didn't want to see that stupid face of his. She didn't even want to hear the annoyingly high voice of his, but what she didn't expect . . . was the feeling of her bondments being loosened and falling to the ground. She gasped quietly and looked down to see they were no more upon her.

She then looked up at Starscream with 'why?' eyes, but then again she guessed why by that dumb look on his face thinking he had gotten to her when it wasn't him at all. She eventually regained control over herself and stood up in a haste. By doing this she had fallen completely over, but Starscream caught her and pushed her back up.

"Ha, ha! You foolish human! You expect to still have the same feeling in your offline legs huh?" chuckled Starscream as Alexis struggled to stand but failed miserably.

She kept doing it and Starscream kept pushing her up just to watch her fall down again. It was too amusing to him. Alexis finally had enough of it. This time she just threw herself to the ground and Starscream looked at her puzzled.

Once he saw the angry look in her eyes at him he understood. She heard that same grumble in his throat she missed so much. Starscream stood up and said—

"Fine! If you want to lay there then lay there! I'm not gonna waist my time on you anymore!"

He then marched of and out of the room. Alexis soon tried to regain control in her legs, but knew it might take many an hour to do so and so she had to sit again and wait . . . again.

* * *

"So how is our guest Starscream?" asked Megatron.

"She can't walk," said Starscream crossing his arms.

"Well why not?!" asked Megatron seeing it as Starscream had done something wrong.

"Wha—it wasn't me!" he whined. "She's just been sitting for so long that . . . just forget it."

"You make sure she is fully functional Starscream," said Megatron. "I was thinking of you idea about forcing her and if that is the only way to get her to do anything then I might have you torture her."

"Oh can I?!" gasped Starscream with a wide smile across his face.

"Yes you may, but not in the control room just in case it gets messy," said Megatron. "Keep her in your room. That way if you make a mess you'll have to clean it up."

"Oh don't worry sir, I know how to torture her with out making any messes," chuckled Starscream a little deep for him.

"Good, now you see the device is almost complete, but it's just . . . we may need a reverse," said Megatron. "I don't know if it can do that and so instead of wasting precious time and provisions on a theory get Alexis to reveal if it can or not."

"Oh I'll get her to say it alright," muttered Starscream. "And you can torture her too if you wish Megatron sir."

"Stop being so flattering," said Megatron. "I'll be here supervising the device. I want to make sure it's perfect."

"Yes sir," bowed Starscream before he left.

And so Starscream prepared his room for Alexis. He placed a nice little cage in his room for her so she can seem like his little pet. Something she'd had for a good long time. When he came to get her he was surprised she actually tried to run from him, or could actually run for that matter.

He took her to his room and just tossed her in the cage she was going to be spending in for quite some time now. He came over to sit on his berth and just stare at her. He smirked seeing she looked just like a caged bird . . . hmph pathetic.

"You look just like a bird Alexis," he smiled looking at her.

"What do you want me to say . . . that I feel like one?" she asked grasping a wide metal bar and looking at him.

"You do know what to say don't you?" he smiled cocking his head to the left.

Alexis just rolled her eyes and sighed turning around so he'd just have to stare at her back. She then sat down and just played with her fingers just wanting him to go away, but he knew that's what she wanted and so he stayed. He stayed till it was time to go fetch her food and feed her. Once he returned with the food tray he through the food in smiling—

"Here you go my little bird."

Alexis just took the food though and tossed it out of her 'cage'. She'd rather be alone, even without food.

"You know you're gonna have to eat that," said Starscream. "Do I have to do things the old fashioned way again?"

"Be my guess, that's all you ever seem to be," said Alexis waving her arm.

There again, she got an anger tremble out of him. She caught it in the corner of her eye and so turned to him with glittering eyes and s wide smile saying—

"No wait I want to see it!!"

Starscream halted his trembling and tried to think of a comeback . . . but she pretty much got him beat and so he could do no more than walk away. He left his room and once outside he growled and kicked the side of the wall. After so hearing Alexis burst out in later.

"Oooh . . . let the torturing begin," grumbled Starscream.


	4. The Torture

"Still no sign of Alexis Homes?" asked Optimus coming into the command center towards Bluestreak and Cliffjumper.

"No," shook Bluestreak. "I'm afraid we'll never find her since the decepticons are so well hidden."

"We could always take a decepticon and make them tell, but they haven't been out of their base in weeks," said Cliffjumper. "Doing who knows what!"

"I see," sighed Optimus bowing her head. "Well make sure finding Alexis is your first priority. I can't imagine what they're doing to her."

* * *

"So tell us what you know about the converter other than it converts," said Starscream pacing back and forth in front of her 'cage' with a nice long whip in his hands.

"Oh get real, are you gonna actually use that thing," chuckled Alexis as she held her legs up to her chest.

Starscream then whipped it sharply down. Alexis only jumped a little, not because she was scared but the sound was just so loud. Starscream had a serious look on his face which made Alexis laugh out loud. It almost looked like he was trying really hard to keep it straight.

"What . . . is so funny?" he said through his teeth looking awkwardly straight and stiff.

"You!" laughed Alexis covering her mouth trying to stop laughing.

"Don't make me actually hurt you!" he growled his fists clenched.

"Starscream," she sighed turning her whole body to him. "Look . . . you haven't hurt me so far while I was here why start now?"

"I'll show you why!" growled Starscream picking her up and out of the cage intent on shaking her up quite a bit.

"Starscream!" said Megatron as he entered his chambers. "Don't you dare try harming her. She may be under your corridors, but she is under my protection."

"Uh, sorry sir," said Starscream putting her back. "It won't happen again."

"Good, it better not," sneered Megatron before leaving.

After the door was shut it was time for Starscream to halt his fake smile. He turned to Alexis pointing at her with his index finger saying—

"Look you little glitch don't think just for once that you are under any protection!"

Alexis just smiled as he said this. Oh those threats mean nothing to her, when was he going to see that?

"If you were my size I'd—I'd—" said Starscream trying to think of what to say.

"You'd what?" asked Alexis swaying her hips and arms.

"I'd show you a thing or two that's what!" he said after shooting up and heading out of his room.

Alexis just shook her head and sighed. Sure, show her a thing or two. The only thing he could show her was bad comedy. Oh he was hopelessly pathetic. If only he knew these things . . . could save him a lot of trouble later on.

How did she get stuck with the most annoying of decepticons anyways? If this was fate how ill could they be? She would gladly stay with Megatron the rest of her days and suffer through his annoying laugh of the day than be stuck with that loser. Soundwave, Skywarp, Reflector any one but Starscream.

Oh well, she just had to suffer till her rescue. If she'd ever have a rescue. He would be the death of her probably. She just couldn't stand living in his room where he's hardly at 'cept for when he comes in to feed her and 'try' to torture her. If only he knew he tortured her with just his presence.

Gosh she couldn't stand being around him. He was probably the same way towards her. Good, she wanted him to be like that. At least she was getting to him too.

She'd probably never grow to like him. Nothing on earth could ever make her like him. She set her mind to it she never would and hoped she'd be striked dead if ever she actually did . . . like him. Ew, it was even weird to think about it, only making her shiver.

"Gross" shivered Alexis. "Why must I even consider that stuff?"

She then looked around at the bland place she was at. Nothing much to the imagination.

"Well, I suppose it's all you can do in a place like this," she sighed bowing her head.

Alexis didn't do much in the weeks she actually spent there. All she did was sit there and put up with Starscream every day. She wished they'd just leave and go bug the autobots, but apparently they wouldn't leave unless she gave them the information they wanted. They were wasting their time though, she wasn't givin'.

Try all they like, or Starscream try all he like but he wasn't getting it out of her. There was no way she was going to tell a decepticon, not knowing what they'd do with that information, and there was no WAY she was going to tell Starscream of all decepticons. They'd just have to probe her mind or something like that to find out that information. She even wondered if that's come across Starscream's mind, but then again it could be dangerous to her and Megatron might not approve of her getting in any risk or danger's way.

He must have thought the converter was really that special, but really what could they be using it for? More mysteries. For something she used to not mind and love she began to grow tired and hate. Living with the decepticons there was just too many. It could be her mind was aching from living with Starscream.

Man she hated to be his future wife if ever he'd get one. She was in for a lot. This was an amusing thought and so Alexis thought about it with a smile upon her face. 'Starscream's wife' . . . hmmm, what would she be like or even look like?

The more she thought about this the more she laughed at the thought of Starscream even getting a wife. Yea right! He'd probably be along the rest of his known life. No one would ever want to care of love him. Putting up with him would just be a pain in the—but then again what if he got a wife like himself, oh that would be hysterical.

She'd drive him crazy and he'd divorce her in a heart beat. Alexis giggled to herself. Yes how funny. She'd drive him to insanity, if he's not there already.

Ha, ha what a loser. Starscream wouldn't know the first thing about having a wife so why even bother thinking about it? Why? Because it was the only thing amusing her in this nomad's place. Alexis had nothing else to do but make fun of him or any future person entering later.

Alexis fell asleep thinking about this, but it is not what she dreamt about. It was quite different though. She dreamed of that one old lady and those strange carvings. She soon found that the carvings had turned into real beings, they were the decepticons and she was the poor human stuck with them.

This shouldn't have scared her, but as the old lady kept yelling at her Alexis began to understand her.

"The giant metal men, the giant metal men!! Doomed to go through their turmoil's! Cursed!"

That wasn't easy to lay your head down to late at night. Little did she know she was crying out in her sleep for the lady to stop, but she just kept yelling at her and making her heart race so fast that when she grasp her chest it wasn't there anymore just this pain of something squeezing around her chest. She couldn't breathe and was dying for air. Her eyes were forced open and she found herself in the grasp of Starscream.

She gasp again as his grip on her tightened. She tried moving, but it was just so tight she couldn't even do that.

"Silence human!" he cried at her wanting her to be silent throughout her time here.

Alexis kept gasping and seeing her do this amused Starscream. It wasn't long before he began to smile. He'd have her in pain one way or the other. His grip tightened again and again squeezing her like a stress ball.

Alexis could feel her rips being crushed and ready to snap if he didn't stop. She tried banging on his hand, but it only hurt more much less did anything to him.

"Stop!" she gasped out in an inhale. "Stop!"

She was so quiet Starscream could hardly hear her as his smile widened.

"What was that?" he smiled one of his optics squinting. "I can't hear you."

"Stop!" she gasped out again between tightenings.

"What?" asked Starscream before he tightened her harder now.

Alexis now began to choke. He was practically killing her and was probably too dumb to even notice. Alexis tossed her head back and tried to scream, but her gasps were spent and no word was uttered. She was about to break until they hear walking outside his room.

Starscream quickly took action and threw her back in her cage. She landed right on her side and coughed out in pain. Her chest, it was bruised and her side . . . felt like it was broken. She was still catching her breath just as soon as Megatron came in and spoke to Starscream briefly.

"Starscream the machine is ready we are just waiting for the 'last piece'," he hinted.

Megatron glanced one last time at Alexis and then left. Starscream inhaled and then turned to her as she began to try to stand. He reached his hand in her cage and pushed her down making her fall on her back.

"Stay down before you hurt yourself. Megatron wouldn't want you hurting yourself now would he?" said Starscream going to sit on his berth.

"And you hurting me isn't the same why?" asked Alexis struggling to her feet again.

"This is my room, my rules," smirked Starscream.

"Your nothing but a son of a—!" started Alexis but was cut off by the motion of Starscream's finger.

"Ah, ah, ah Alexis. I am your lord and you saw call me so," said Starscream. "No lowly names as you were about to say."

"I hope you melt into liquid!" spat Alexis.

"If I do," smiled Starscream sticking that ugly face of his up to her cage. "It will be because of YOU!"

Starscream then struck the cage making it shake and then left his room. After he left Alexis collapsed and started crying and trembling. He could have killed her and no one would have cared or probably known. Oh if only he knew what he was doing to her.

* * *

Starscream had his back up against the wall beside his door to his room. There he stayed as he heard Alexis cry and choke on her tears from her near-death-experience. Starscream did not show a smile on his face though like he usually would. He looked down at his hands and then shook himself off as he walked away saying—

"Cutting it a little too close there Starscream."

* * *

It took a while for Alexis to wipe away the tears, but soon she had as she huddled herself in the corner there. She was tired of this place and wanted nothing more than to leave and never think about her experiences again. Starscream was so mean to her, he was so evil. If she was his size she'd show him a thing or two.

It would be nice to get revenge, but it couldn't happen. She was just a small weak human. Starscream a large metal man . . . just like the carvings, but he's real. He's so real.

Alexis hoped he didn't come back any time soon. She didn't want him to see her in this kind of a state. Later he returned with her tray of food, but by then she looked like nothing had ever happened even though she was more snappier to him now. She started the refusal of the food again and Starscream know why.

"Look can it help you to eat if I said I was sorry?" asked Starscream not in a sorrowful mood. "I didn't mean to try and kill you only scare you . . . I just . . . got carried away that's all."

"Don't you lie to me lie!" snapped Alexis shooting her nose up in the air and turning away from him. "I know you wish me dead!"

"No . . . just gone," smiled Starscream.

Alexis looked at him with a proud look like 'how dare he?!' She soon turned away from him again and crossed her arms. She was mad at him for so many reasons and Starscream didn't care. He never did and never will. Oh the fool he was!

"You know if you had that converter you'd probably change me into a human so you can beat up on me," smiled Starscream.

"Oh I would, more than you know!" she raised her fist to him as she turned to him.

She then noticed that smirk on his face. She had just given him the information he'd been trying to pry from her. Once her eyes widened and she gasped Starscream said—

"I just got it. That was it. It can be reversed can't it?"

"No!" cried Alexis gripping the cage's bars. "I didn't say that!!"

"Yes you did, I'm not as dumb as I look Alexis," he smiled as he left the room and went to tell Megatron.

Alexis fell to her knees. Great! She had just doomed them all on whatever they were about to do. Now they could get rid of her . . . maybe.


	5. The Changing

"Excellent," smiled Megatron as Starscream told him the news. "So it can be reversed. That is good for now as us decepticons change into human we can change back just as we want."

"It is a perfect plan for tricking the autobots," said Starscream. "They shall never expect us as humans."

"No they won't," smiled Megatron as he had his 'daily laugh'.

Starscream couldn't help but join him. Megatron ordered the other decepticons to get to work right away on the machine. It needed to be ready at least within the week. Starscream now wondered what to do with his little bird.

Set her free? Or fry her? Hhh it was such a hard choice. Oh well he could always sleep on it. She was no longer under Megatron's protection so he just let his imagination run free.

"Oh and Starscream," added Megatron. "You may do with Alexis as you please. You can kill her or let her wander back to her own people. Either way her life's ruined. I can't imagine dealing with you for weeks on end."

"It wasn't all that bad," said Starscream. "You learn to get used to her taunting."

"Hm, she can have quite a mouth can't she?" chuckled Megatron. "She's unlike any human femme I've ever seen. Quite amusing I say."

"You have no idea," mumbled Starscream as he left him.

Later Starscream returned to Alexis with her food. She looked at him with almost emotionless eyes. She was sitting down with her chin on her knees, her eyes following him. He stood before her a little while saying nothing as he thought of what to do with her.

"Here, eat," he said placing the food at her feet.

She looked down at it and then sighed—

"Why bother when it's going to be my last meal?"

"Now who told you that?" asked Starscream trying to still play with her, but really couldn't.

"You just got out the information from me. You want to kill me so why don't you?" asked Alexis looking at him with glittering green eyes.

"Because I can't think of what do with you!" said Starscream his pitching reaching a little higher.

He then stomped off and tried to think of what to do with her. He was no decepticon to ask for advice so in no way was he going to ask his fellow mechs. He could have if he wanted to, but just decided to sneak in the question without really asking it. Like for instance he asked 'what would you do with a useless human?'

Most of them said kill it and others said set it free no wasting ammo. Starscream was so confused. What could he do? Yes he wanted to be rid of her I mean Primus he'd had to put up with her for weeks.

He could hardly get any recharge because she annoyed him so. She was just the one human who wasn't afraid. You always had to have one of those, always. Why did it have to be a femme though?

They were the worst things to deal with. It was always the female of the species that annoyed him so. He hated females they weren't good for anything . . . well . . . the rest always said they were good for only bonding, but he never messed around with femmes back on cybertron and probably never would seeing now how much he despised them. Eh, how could one live with a spouse, a sparkmate? He'd go insane if ever he had one all they do is probably complain.

He shuttered at the thought of a sparkmate. Bonded for life until death. How could a 'bot do so? He's also heard of one having more than one sparkmate, though it's not really because the first is always the strongest. Like Megatron for instance has been with many but always said his first was best in berth.

Okay now why is he thinking of Megatron's bonding life? He shuttered again. He needed to go shoot someone or something to get him to stop thinking such thoughts. He went off and did so. Just shooting a bunch of targets, it really gets you out of the mood to shooting afterwards.

He didn't feel like shooting Alexis afterwards. Instead found himself thinking of just letting her go. He found himself thinking how much she'd been through and how hard it must have been for her. Alright now that was just wrong!

He was a decepticon and yet he was thinking of the feelings of others? Especially a human being. Never would he allow that! He'd rather shoot himself. Primus what was he going to do with Alexis?!

He wanted to shoot her yes, but not kill her. Then again he wanted to let her go, but keep her. Oh his mind was horrible and selfish. Either way he didn't want to let her go. He wanted to keep her, but why and what for? What could she possibly do but bug him till the end of her day.

He'd have to keep taking care of her and he did NOT want to do that. He'd rather let her fend for herself, but noooo she is just too small and weak. Ugh, stupid humans. They needed to be put out of their misery for such weakness.

If he was ruler he'd do so or at least get off this rock and back to cybertron, just leave earth in the past. Yes that would be nice. He couldn't help but smile at that. He'd like to go back home, but pushing around these humans are so fun, especially Alexis.

Later on the decepticons had got the machine working using Rumble as the first dummy which turned out pretty good. He came out human and once they tried reversing it he came out robot again. This pleased Megatron so he wanted to go next. The plan was now to be put into action.

"I am next then," smiled Starscream rubbing his hands together.

"No," said Megatron looking at him before he turned human. "You shall stay here."

"But . . . why?!" asked Starscream.

"Because you have a 'pet' it's your responsibility she's well taken care of," smirked Megatron as he stepped into the machine. "Now I shall be taking the rest of the decepticons. Keep this base into shape."

Starscream couldn't believe this. He didn't get to join his fellow decepticons all because of her. Maybe if he killed her quick and disposed of her body he'd get to go on this mission, but no. He wasn't planning on killing her . . . yet.

He watched every single decepticon turn into a human and then leave the base. He had a mind or two to just shoot them all. He could if he wanted to, but that was just a waste of ammo. He later marched off to his room perhaps to really let Alexis have it.

Alexis turned where she sat and saw Starscream breathing heavily angry at something. She just stood up and smiled. She giggled a little as she asked—

"Let me guess . . . they left you right?"

Starscream just looked at her with dark optics. He was THIS close of strangling her for good this time. That smile of hers always annoyed him for it was always emitted at his anger. She was enjoying this, he could see.

"Why don't you just shut up!" he growled at her turning his head away.

"No," smiled Alexis swaying her hips. "I don't have to if I don't want to. Since it appears you have the whole base to yourself go pout somewhere else where I can't see or hear you."

Starscream paced back and forth in haste as his anger swelled by every word she spoke. There goes that feeling again. That hot feeling she erupted in him that could make him just go on a killing rampage. She couldn't see what she was doing to him, what she had been doing to him the past weeks could she?

She had better stop before something drastic happened. He warned her with his motions, but she just smiled and mocked him. Starscream aimed his blaster at her and was going to shoot her, but she just grinned wider and said—

"You won't shoot me will you?"

"What makes you think I won't?!" asked Starscream.

She just smiled that mocking smile at him that he just wanted to strangle out of her.

"Oh please, when was the last time you _actually_ killed someone?" smiled Alexis.

"I shall say a second ago if you don't SHUT UP!!" shouted Starscream.

"Oooh, I'm sooo scared," played Alexis. "Somebody save me."

Starscream had it. He left his room. He couldn't stand her. She was the one human he never could stand.

Most humans he hated, but she just drove him off the cliff if you get his meaning. He had stomped through the whole base for at least an hour before he calmed down. He was very much considering destroying her. If only she knew what a predicament she landed herself in.

She should know her place in this world. As the inferior to the transformers and mostly decepticons. It was like she did, but denied to face it. She was so proud of her humanity, but why?

She made her race seem higher than they really were and would ever be. Starscream said a while ago he'd show her a thing or two. He had to do something or it'd seem he didn't mean it. Today would have been perfect since his anger for her swelled so must inside him.

But he had calmed down through his march in the base. Once an hour had passed he sighed and so decided to return to his room and face his 'little bird' since he had nothing else to do and no one else to pick on. When he entered he saw her just sitting down laying with some recent food she had just eaten. She had her back turned to him when she heard him enter and so smiled and said—

"So you've returned? Well I can honestly say I wish you'd stay out."

"What? This is MY room!" spat Starscream.

"Oh really?" smiled Alexis turning her head to him. "I always thought it was mine considering how less you are in here. You only come in here to feed me and try to make me angry. Let's face it Starscream, I know you all-too-well."

"So you think!" growled Starscream shaking his fists by his sides.

"No," smiled Alexis wiping her hands. "So I know."

Starscream now shook so much he just had to do something. Oh if only she could see the thoughts in his mainframe then maybe she'd fear him. She saw him shake and so waited for him to say something for she knew him well enough to know he was going to.

"You don't know what you are doing to me!" he shook in rage trying to hold himself off on what he was about to do.

"Um making you uncontrollably angry?" giggled Alexis fluttering her eyes tauntingly.

"That's it!" said Starscream reaching in and grabbing her, he's had enough.

"Let go!" she demanded as he tightly held her in his right hand.

"Shut up!" spat Starscream as he marched out of his room and down some halls into a larger room.

"What are you doing?!" squealed Alexis wiggling in his grip.

She saw a large looking device in this room, wherever she was. Was this the machine they had been working on all those weeks and if so what does it do? She soon found her thoughts interrupted as she was tossed in a container. She struggled to her feet just in time for Starscream to seal it.

"What are you doing?!" she cried wanting out. "Let me out of here now!!"

Starscream just grinned as he turned to the controls and switched it in 'reverse'. The machine Starscream up and soon Alexis found herself engulfed in many flashings of lights. She covered her eyes and gasp as she felt her body burn and then turn cold all at once. Once it was done Starscream turned it off and waited for the lights to fade to see if it worked.

As the lights died down he smiled as he looked at Alexis still covering her eyes, well . . . they weren't eyes anymore. Alexis came to and looked at Starscream in shock and wonder. She was a bit dazed from recent events and more confused as to why he was almost her height.

"W-what have you done?" she shuttered her voice so light she didn't recognize the hint of metallicness in it.

Starscream soon opened the container and grabbing her arm that strangely fit perfectly in his hand as if she was now one of them.

"What are you doing?" she gasped as he roughly pulled her out her weak legs almost giving way.

"This!" he smiled as he pushed her back against the wall and met his mouth with hers hard and deep.

Alexis' eyes/optics widened as he made this quick move on her. It all happened so fast her mind raced around too fast to even comprehend what was going on. Little did she know that Starscream had pinned against the wall a tall transformer femme whose armor was dark blue and optics green. Like I said, it all happened too fast for her to notice anything.

She was not yet in her right state of mind seeing how she needed to get used to her new mainframe. If she had known about the situation and been well aware she would have tossed Starscream to the next room but he was just so strong with his body crushed against hers. In about the two seconds of mind racing confusion Starscream made another move that made Alexis yelp in shock. He had opened his spark chamber and her as well, and in a flash thrust his spark into hers making her feel the sharp jolt of change as something new touched her spark.

The force of his thrust pushed Alexis up a little to where her feet hadn't any longer touched the ground. She gasped as he kept his spark on hers. It didn't hurt that much, but the feelings was just so overwhelming that she couldn't handle it. She wrapped her legs around his waste as the new power burned through her body and it took in everything.

She bowed her head to where her forehead met his shoulder. She inhaled once more as Starscream looked at her saying—

"You alright?"

Alexis couldn't say anything, but she found her head shaking up and down replying 'yes'.

"Mm, Good," said Starscream clearing his throat and backing away from the wall glad Alexis clung to him so as he took her back to his room.


	6. The Obsession

Alexis awoke and found herself in a dark room. She groaned as she got up and couldn't resist touching her head from a painful pain in her head much like a headache, but not exactly. Once she had done so she felt her hand touch her head . . . that wasn't her normal hand or head! Alexis quickly took her hand and pulled it in front of her eyes. AH! That was DEFINITELY not her hand and arm.

She then touched her face and found this wasn't her face. She even came to her eyes finding no longer were they as sensitive to the touch as they used to be when they were once humanish. She then looked down to see she was ALL robot. AH! What had become of her?

She couldn't even remember what happened yesterday that much. What did happen yesterday? All she remembered was waking up, eating, and then it was all a blur of flashing lights that burned and then cooled her body. She began to shake with fear wondering what the decepticons had done to her, or worse . . . Starscream.

Before Alexis could think of some threatening thoughts about him she gasped and jumped as the door opened and she turned her head to see Starscream stand in front of it as it closed. He smiled that smile of his and ever Alexis loathed. Now she knew who did this to her. It was HIM!

She glared at him evilly and was getting ready to just chew him out as he came to her.

"What have you done to me?!" she growled with such hatred for him in her voice.

"I made you mine," smiled Starscream as he came to her in the berth and placed himself on top of her as he let his lips find hers.

He kissed her! How dare he kiss her! That scum of all decepticons had another thing coming to him if her though—Starscream placed his hands on her thighs as he kissed her again, but this time deep and positioned himself between her legs. Alexis had the mind to just kick him in his metallic groin, but after Starscream held her this close and kissed her so possessingly her mind began to change for some reason.

What had he done to her? Now she didn't feel like hating him anymore, or hurting him, but . . . loving him. Starscream pushed her body down more so she wouldn't be so tense as he attempted another bonding. This time she'd be more than aware of everything, but there was nothing she could do about it.

After Starscream took his lips off hers he grinned again and said—

"Now let's try this again, but this time with all your armor off."

Alexis let out a small gasp knowing what he meant. Starscream soon, gently, flipped Alexis over on her stomach and began unlatching her torso armor. She felt his hands trace her smooth curves as piece by piece what remained of her metallic covering was taken off.

"What have you done to me?" she gasped so lightly it was like a whisper in a dream.

Starscream turned his head to look at her laying there and smiled saying—

"If you must know, since you don't remember all too much, I have made you my sparkmate. In other words Alexis you are mine. Since you are now you will love me and never wish to bring any harm to me. I have tamed you—"

At that Starscream bowed his head and kissed her softly on her smooth back. Alexis shivered as he did this and even more as his hands made their way to her hips and latches of her pelvic armor. Once his hands touched her hips she couldn't take it.

"No, no!" she said shooting up into sitting up, but only finding herself in Starscream's grip.

Starscream caught her in her attempt to sit up and ruin his process. His hands wrapped around her upper torso and touched her sensitive plating and wires bare in front of her. He could see why she was so nervous about this. It was all happening too fast, but once she got the hang of it that's all she'd want to do . . . go fast.

"Sh, shhh," cooed Starscream as he caressed her bare front making Alexis gasp at the strange sensation. "Calm down, everything will be alright."

After Alexis had slowed her breathing down it was then Starscream pushed her back down to finish his job. Alexis felt like everything was from a dream as Starscream unlatched the rest of her armor concealing her bare and sensitive parts. Once Starscream was done letting his lips explore her bare back he then turned to face him. He chuckled a bit in his throat as he saw she trembled.

His hand touched the side of her face making her mouth tilt open. He smiled as he came close to her facing saying—

"Don't worry Alexis . . . I'll take good care of you."

Alexis gasped once more as Starscream met his lips with hers once again. It was gentle at first but soon his hands trailed in places she'd wish he'd stay away. After some forceful pushes Alexis was sent into heated frenzy and didn't know what had come over her. Her breathing got more heavier and Starscream saw her coming to.

He smiled knowing now he could go a little faster and a little harder. He kissed this time heatedly with more passion and possessiveness. His glossa exploring the contents of her mouth. Alexis' own was backed against her throat afraid to contact his.

Starscream noticed this and so let out a displeased groan trying to edge her to go forward. After hearing this something inside her forced her to go forth. Slowly, but surely her glossa came out to meet his. Not to forward yet, but once she got used to entwining hers with his then she herself felt more confident to push back herself.

Starscream then let out a pleasing moan as she did this. He smiled as he felt her glossa just want more of him. He could feel her want and it was only for him. Alexis soon broke the kiss and came to his neck just kissing him again and again.

Starscream let her do so till he pushed her face back up to his own to kiss her heatedly again. His optics widened as he felt her hands find their way to his pelvic armor. Even though she was a femme she still had quite a strong grip and it was clear what she wanted. He slowly and carefully took her hands off and smiled—

"Ah, ah, ah, Alexis. You'll just have to wait."

"Please!" she gasped her body aching for his.

"Do you want me that bad?" smiled Starscream overshadowing her face.

"Yes!" she gasped out. "Yes!"

"What's the magic word Alexis," grinned Starscream liking how she surmised herself to him.

"Please?" wondered Alexis not really knowing later smiling as she said. "Lord."

"Lord what?" smiled Starscream teasing her inner thighs.

"Lord, master, lover, Starscream!" she gasped out longing to be one with him.

Starscream smiled a pleased smile. Oh he could get used to this. He then shook his head as he took off his own armor before her just seeing in her optics want. Soon Alexis, soon.

Once he was done he laid his body back on hers. Alexis wrapped her arms around his body and held him close. Starscream could sense her spark racing so fast and building so much energy up all for him. Hm, at least he'll never be denied anything by her.

That's the beauty of bonding. Once you've bonded you're sparkmate will do anything to please you, _anything_. Starscream leaned his head down to kiss her and once his had Alexis pushed up with full force longing to go deeper. Starscream pulled back though not wanting his kiss to get that deep yet, he wanted to savor this moment . . . and make her beg.

She gasped as he pulled back and away from her lips. The look of 'why?' was on her face. Starscream should know better than to toy with her though as he felt her legs tighten around his waste to where he almost couldn't handle it. He let out a gasp just before he began to kiss her on her neck.

Alexis through her head back to the side and gasped as he did this. She gasped even louder as he took her arms and held them over her head.

"Now you're mine," he smiled as he opened his spark chamber and soon hers.

He then thrust his spark into hers once again causing Alexis to let out a sort of scream from the rushed in energy she got from it. It was unlike anything she's felt before in her life. It was so strong, so pleasureful, so pleasing she didn't want it to stop. She never knew transformers could grant each other so much aching need.

Around this time the Decepticons had returned from their 'mission' they had spoken about. All were laughing as they entered the base saying to one another—

"Ha, did you see those Autobots? They didn't even suspect us being Decepticons. Yea, they led us right into their base ha, ha!"

"That's because they are Autobots," said Megatron changing back into his transformer state. "They'd let any organic in their base if they wanted to . . . where is Starscream? He's supposed to be watching the base."

"Maybe he left?" suggested Frenzy.

"Heh, wouldn't be the first," laughed Rumble.

"Well go find him!" ordered Megatron as he pointed at Rumble.

"Yes sir," said Rumble as he marched off to go find Starscream.

He walked everywhere and still couldn't find him so he decided to just call out for him. Frankly he didn't want to be the one to tell Megatron Starscream had deserted them . . . again.

Starscream! Starscream where are ya?!" he called out marching down a few halls.

He then heard a scream and stopped right in front of Starscream's room. He heard it again and so knew he had to be in there. Rumble thought though he was just torturing that human he hated. Heh, he finally got her to scream.

Rumble smiled and so walked back and told Megatron he was just torturing his human. Megatron still didn't seem pleased.

"I don't care what he's doing. Go tell him to come to the command room!" ordered Megatron.

"Yes sir," sighed Rumble going back again, but this time he didn't hear anything.

It was a little too quiet and so he opened the door saying—

"Starscream, Starscream Megatron wants ya—"

He then halted as he saw Starscream turn on his side in recharge and a pair of arms and legs wrap around him joining him in recharge. After that Rumble quietly shut the door and made his way back to Megatron.

"Never mind, he's just in his room fragging a femme," said Rumble pointing back.

"What?! A femme? There are no femmes on earth . . . unless," said Megatron as he turned around to look at the machine. "He used it on her."

"Talk about desperate," chuckled Frenzy and Rumble.

"Silence!" said Megatron trying to think of what to do with this.

After an amount a long silence Ramjet asked—

"You aren't gonna let him keep her are you?"

"She isn't doing us harm is she?" asked Megatron.

"I don't think it'd be wise to keep her," said Soundwave.

"Yea, not with a bunch of lonely mechs like us," smiled Rumble.

"We shall see what Starscream has to say then," smiled Megatron.

* * *

Starscream woke up from a call he got on his comlink. It was Megatron, it seemed they were back. He sighed and got up out of berth knowing Megatron wanted to see him now, but a certain someone wouldn't let him leave.

"No!" cried Alexis as she latched on to him almost causing him to fall over.

"Eh, let go!" he said trying to pry her off him.

"Please don't go Starscream," she said holding her ground. "Stay with me!"

"I can't," said Starscream finally being able to get her off.

Once he tried to exit the door she tackled him again. As much as he'd love to stay with her and bond with her about a hundred times that day he just couldn't. He had his orders and of course he knew what would happen if he didn't follow his orders, he knew ALL too well. He didn't know making her his sparkmate would cause her to become so obsessed with him.

"Get off me Alexis before I have to force you," he said as calmly as he could.

"Force me then," she smiled pushing her lips on his.

Starscream was about to break it until he thought of a way to get her off. He took her in his arms and went over to his berth and laid her down acting as if he was about to bond with her again. He could see Alexis thought this so just as soon as he was about to connect sparks he pulled away and pretty much ran out the door and locked it. He never thought he'd see the day when he was running from a femme, much less one as her.

Later he straightened himself and came to Megatron.

"Yes, Megatron?" he asked.

"Starscream, what's this I hear about that femme of yours?" smiled Megatron turning to him.

"Uuuh, what femme?" sweated Starscream.

"Don't play dumb with me Starscream," said Megatron. "Rumble saw you two together in your chambers. Tell me, why did you turn that human Alexis into a transformer?"

"I don't know . . . it was just a spur of the moment?" he tried.

"You've made her your sparkmate didn't you?" asked Megatron.

"So what if I have," said Starscream playing with his fingers.

"So what? . . . what if I told you to get rid of her?" asked Megatron.

"You can't do that!" protested Starscream. "I shall fight you for her!!"

"And we both know who'd come out on top, don't we Starscream?" asked Megatron as he paced back and forth. "And what would become of poor Alexis after your demise?"

Starscream bowed his head and knew Megatron was right, but there was no way in earth was he letting Alexis go now.

"I shall keep her in my chambers then and she will never bother anyone much less tempt them," said Starscream.

"Yes you do that," said Megatron. "But if she causes any trouble around here I won't have a second mind to shoot her."

"Yes sir," bowed Starscream.

"Oh and Starscream," said Megatron before he left. "The next time I tell you to watch a base you better watch a base, femme or no femme."


	7. The Plan

"Sir, Sir," said Ratchet coming to Optimus with Wheeljack behind him.

"What is it Ratchet?" asked Optimus turning to them. "Have you two found a way to enter the Decepticon's base yet?"

"Not really, but listen to what Ratchet's got," said Wheeljack.

"Look, you see here," said Ratchet pointing to a point in the Decepticon's base. "This part is mostly unguarded because they believe it is the hardest to get into, but once the Decepticons go into battle they hardly leave anyone to protect it. It may take a couple tries to get in, but think it'll work."

"So it's the perfect opportunity to go in and save the female," said Optimus still not knowing her name yet.

"Oh, and about that. I found out her name is Alexis Homes," said Ratchet. "I can't imagine how scared she is."

"She could not be," said Wheeljack poking his chest out. "I remember her quite well and she wasn't too fond of being kind to us machines. Spunky little thing, but hey maybe she's changed living with the decepticons."

"I don't want to think about that," said Optimus. "I just want to think on her rescue. Well it looks like what Ratchet's saying is we need a fake battle with the decepticons to bring most of them out of their base and then a small group of us go in and get Alexis."

"That sounds good to me," said Ratchet. "What do you think Wheeljack?"

As Optimus and Ratchet looked at the cybertronian scientist they noticed he was deep in thought trying to ponder something. This didn't stop Ratchet from trying to find out what it was he was thinking about.

"What's on your mind Wheeljack?" asked Ratchet.

"Nothin' really, but I can't shake the feeling something really bad has happened to that poor girl," he said shaking his head.

"You know what Wheeljack," said Optimus taking his gaze into the horizon. "I've got that same feeling."

* * *

"Alexis how many times must I tell you to keep your armor off?" came Starscream's voice as he reentered the room back to his bonded.

Alexis was just finishing learning how to put back her armor and where everything went. She was finishing up her right leg when she heard his voice and felt him enter. She halted what she was doing and just smiled as she placed her hands on her hips and turned to look at him. He just stood next to the door with his arms crossed smirking that Starscream smirk of his.

Alexis couldn't help but mechanically blush as he looked at her like this. She didn't know why, but whenever he was near her she felt so different. She would have never normally felt this way as a human. She hated his metallic guts, but now . . . she'd deny she ever thought that.

Alexis was about the place the last part of armor on her shin, but smiled as an idea popped in her mainframe and so held it up and turned to him saying—

"I'm trying to figure out where everything goes . . . why don't you show me?"

Starscream's smile widened as he took off towards her. He came but inches away from her and her spark only fluttered with him being so near.

"First of all," he smiled taking the piece of armor from her hand and into his. "This doesn't go there."

"But it's the last piece, where else could it go?" asked Alexis acting a bit shy towards him.

"Listen to the master," grinned Starscream as he placed the piece of armor somewhere else.

He then looked at her up and down and sighed shaking his head. Alexis didn't know what was wrong and felt that she had done something to upset him. What had she done? She felt horrible as this went on. Her spark only longed for him to be pleased and happy, but now he was shaking his head! That was not a good sign as far as she knows.

"You have misplaced all your armor my dear," said Starscream looking back at her into her green optics.

At that Alexis let out a sigh of relief and let her tense shoulders fall realizing it was just all part of Starscream's little 'game'.

"Let me help you put them back where they belong," smiled Starscream beginning to unlatch her armor.

Alexis couldn't help but smile knowing in Starscream's terms they belonged on the floor. She turned around to help Starscream out in finding the latched to unhook and once he had done so she turned to him and looked at all her armor in his hands. She placed her hands on her hips and smiled asking—

"So where to they go Starscream?"

Knowing she already knew the answer she asked anyways. Starscream looked at her for a moment and then dropped them all to the floor.

"There," he said his voice shaking a bit as if he readied to attack her in some way.

Starscream then slammed against her wrapping his arms around her tightly. So tightly Alexis couldn't move a single joint of her abdomen. He instantly met his lips hard and possessively with hers. He pushed so hard against her her head was forced back as far as it could go.

She couldn't even move that. She let out a groan at this, but as soon as Starscream's glossa made its way into her mouth she didn't care. She let out a sighish moan as he did this. Soon, she felt Starscream's legs wrap around hers to make them stumble and sure enough she did.

She fell right back onto the berth. She would have motioned a smile knowing what was coming next, but she was out of it so much at that moment she could only look in awe as Starscream removed his own armor in great haste. Alexis knew this bonding was going to be far different than the last one. Once Starscream managed to tear off his armor he leapt onto Alexis crushing her beneath him.

She let out a gasp as he did this, but soon she couldn't do any such thing as her spark raced with the beat of his as passion caught them in a dangerous fire. Since she had already gotten used to bonding Starscream figured she was well enough to go into heated bonding. He had wanted to do this with her since the first moment she changed into a femme, but he was too afraid he'd hurt her and she'd never be the same again. Well she was fine now and very used to him.

Starscream pushed down and kissed her hard and passionately. His hands exploring those sensitive wires he so enjoyed touching. Alexis had just enough space to get her arms free and plant them on his back rubbing it constantly. As Starscream's lips trailed down her neck Alexis threw her head back and moaned rather loudly.

She felt Starscream's shape of lips change as he kissed her and so knew she was pleasing him well.

"Yes . . . that's right Alexis . . . moan for me," smiled Starscream as his kissing trailed down her chest to her hips.

Alexis began moaning louder as Starscream did this. Once he returned back to her She gasped feeling his hand quickly open her spark chamber and him thrust his spark into hers so hard and close. Alexis let out another scream as before, but this one was louder and Starscream was sure his fellow Decepticon brothers heard this, but he wasn't thinking about that at the moment. Right now he was just thinking how sweet it felt to be joined with his bonded.

Yes she really knew how to please him whether she knew it or not. He wouldn't tell her this though, to take more control of her. Whenever she decided to try and get a mind of her own he'd just bring up she'd not pleasing him enough and sure enough she'd do anything to change that. Starscream couldn't help but smile.

He was so conniving even unto his own sparkmate. He didn't care though. It was a way to get what he wanted and what wanted right now was for her to scream in pleasure of him. She did and he was pleased.

After the bonding Starscream collapsed onto of her and then rolled off. He too had to catch his own breath from the intense bonding. He's never done that before, but he heard it was good and it was. Alexis let her systems cool down after that and so took Starscream's arm and wrapped hers around it.

She placed her cheek on his shoulder signaling there was no other place that she wanted to be than with him. This Starscream knew as he turned to see her rest so calmly on him. He took his hand and placed it atop her head gently rubbing it. Alexis let out a peaceful sigh as she went off into recharge, but it was interrupted as the alarm went off and so it was time for the Decepticons to engage the autobots in yet another battle.

**Hot Shot's girl: Well this was an update for ice-nydwen 'cause she wanted it I hope you liked it. Wait till you see what happens next. All I've got to say is it's not much what you think it is ;D Well until next chp 'cause I can't update in a because I'm going off to a pageant to be miss teen 'my state'. Also before I couldn't update because me dad wouldn't let ANYBODY on and I got tired of it. Well talk to you guys later and leave reviews if you wish :)**


	8. The Rescue

Starscream entered his room with narrowed optics and crossed arms. His face was all scrunched up from frustration and disappointment. Alexis looked over at him and saw his expression. For a moment she thought it was because she had put all her armor back on again, but once he spoke she was relieved to know it wasn't that.

"I'm having a bad day," he grumbled standing still where he was. "Those slaggin' Autobots have won a battle for the LAST time!!"

"You lost?" asked Alexis getting up on her feet and inching closer to him.

With a sigh and ease of the optics Starscream loosened a bit and said—

"Yes. Megatron just can't lead an army! That's why we keep losing!"

"Aw, my poor Starscream," said Alexis coming to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, but this caused him to tense up more.

She let go and just looked at him with worry in her optics. Starscream just stared at her with no look of pleasure anywhere. Oh what could a sparkmate do? She had only been one for a little while and still had much to learn about being one, but all she wanted to do right now was get Starscream to smile.

In her optics she was asking him 'Please, tell me what I can do to please you?' But in Starscream's optics he was saying 'Find out for yourself'. Indeed he was in a bad mood. Alexis went to touch his shoulder when he turned from her. It was strange because, if he wanted to be left alone, he'd leave, but he still resided here.

If he didn't want to leave then what did he want? She hated seeing him like this and didn't know what she was supposed to do. She did know it wasn't good for Starscream to be in this mood. She then got an idea and smiled at him with a hint of devilishness in it and said—

"Let me help you to get out of that miserable mood."

Starscream's optics were on her now curious how she would get him in a better mood. His optics followed her body as it descended down his body. His straight face soon changed from frustrated to pleased. She really knew how to lighten his day.

It wasn't long before the two wound up in the berth solving Starscream's 'frustration'. Starscream's thoughts soon flew away from Megatron's idiotic leadership and to his sparkmate underneath him. She was so beautiful and right for him. He was glad he made the quick choice in changing that human into something more 'exotic' for his tastes.

At least he had done something right in his life. None could say she was a mistake now. No matter if he was bonded to her for the rest of his life. He'd enjoy and make sure she 'enjoyed' it too.

Alexis only wanted to please him and for figured bonding would help. She later found out it was the secret to getting Starscream out of the miserable moods he's always been in. Even though sometimes he said he didn't want to bond Alexis knew all men lied when they said that. A little force here and a push here and he'd be changing his answer soon.

Men were always such liars. It goes along with mechs as well. Starscream was very much like the men she's known before, though she's never been that close to them she knew their moods very well. Alexis couldn't help but smile as she figured out her sparkmate through and through.

There was no greater feeling than knowing what your bonded is really thinking or feeling. There was no greater closeness. Alexis enjoyed being so close emotionally and physically to him and she prayed no one ever take her away from her love. She remembered hoping to be found and rescued not too long ago, now she hopes they forgot all about her and accepted she was forever lost with the Decepticons.

Starscream enjoyed the closeness as well. Mostly the physical, but the emotional he didn't mind too much. He didn't really care how she felt about anything for he knew since she was his sparkmate she'd never say 'no' to anything he suggested or deny him of anything he wanted. Most human females rule their husbands with the word 'no'.

It was ridiculous, Starscream thought. He was glad transformers were so much more different than them when it comes to being bonded to another. He knew he'd never regret turning her, but wondered if the Autobots were trying to find her. If they even dared trying to take her he'd turn them into a pin cushion! This he swore and this he meant.

That week was different for the both of them though. Starscream spent less time in berth with Alexis and more time on the battle field. For some strange reason the Autobots have been active in fighting and making sure the Decepticons were a part of it. Starscream didn't mind the extra action, but he'd prefer, now, most action to be with his sparkmate in berth.

It was rather confusing as to why the Autobots were starting so many fights. It's almost like they're planning something, but what the Decepticons had no clue. They were too war-crazy to care, but on one day most of the Autobots were away when another battle was flung into action.

"This isn't right," said Starscream as he stood by Thundercracker and Skywarp shooting at the autobots from above with their wrist lasers. "Where's the rest?!"

"Maybe off fighting everyone else," said Thundercracker.

"No you FOOL!" spat Starscream turning to him slightly. "The rest are fighting with us as well!"

"Where do you think they are Starscream?" asked Skywarp.

"I don't know but—" he stopped dead in his tracks as his optics widened realizing what all this had just been. "NO!"

He then turned sharply and took off in the skies. Thundercracker, Skywarp, and the rest of the Decepticons watched as he left. Was he deserting them? No, it was something more and so Megatron decided to retreat and follow him.

* * *

Alexis smiled as the door to her darkened room opened and she heard her name being called—

"Alexis," it came to her a little soft.

"Starscream—I kept all my armor off just like you said," she said with a sly smile moving down a little on the berth.

"Alexis I'm he—" was all the words he could speak as he neared enough for Alexis to grab him and pull him in bed and in a quick motion open both their spark chambers and bond.

Alexis' smile soon vanished as the sharp jolt of something new touching her spark came to her quickly. She yelped and jumped away from Starscream . . . but . . . it wasn't Starscream. She covered he mouth seeing who she had mistakenly bonded with for a short while. She was starring at a wide-opticed Optimus Prime.

"O-optimus I-I," she tried to speak, but her mind was so confused about everything that was happening so quickly she didn't know what to say.

"Uh, um, Alexis Homes," said Optimus getting up quickly and closing his spark chamber obviously in shock and embarrassment at what happened just a short moment ago. "We have-have come here to rescue you. Now please put some-some armor on and we'll be—we'll be off."

"Optimus I—I," she still tried to comprehend everything as she touched her temples and tried to focus her optics.

"Come now Alexis," said Optimus grabbing her wrist and pulling her to her limp legs.

"Oh . . . right," said Alexis unaware at what she was doing as her mind still ran in a thousand circles.

Once she was done Optimus grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room and down some halls to where the other Autobots were scouting around for her.

"Men I found her. She was in Starscream's chambers," said Optimus pointing to Alexis.

"Oh my Primus!" gasped Ratchet lightly. "What have they done to her?"

"Well, my guess is they used this converter to convert human into transformer, or vise-versa," said Wheeljack coming out with the converter the humans dug up a while back.

"Good work Wheeljack, bring that and maybe find a way to change her back into a human," said Optimus still holding a confused Alexis close by.

Just as the Autobots were going to make their leave they heard the high voice of one they were hoping not to run into.

"Alexis?!"

They turned to see Starscream with his optics wide and mouth open seeing his bonded in the hands of the Autobots. At his voice Alexis snapped out of her confusion and cried out to him. Her optics widened seeing the situation she was in and so struggled against her holder and cried—

"Starscream?! STARSCREAM!!"

"ALEXIS!!" he cried not taking another moment to waste as he started shooting at the autobots.

"STARSCREAM!!" she cried as Optimus lifted her off her feet.

"Hm, the Decepticons must have brainwashed her," Ratchet pointed out.

"Then that's all the more of a reason to get her out and away from them," said Optimus turning to Brawn. "Brawn—take her!" He said tossing Alexis to the strong one. "Get her out of here!"

"Yes sir!" said Brawn as he ran off with the others out of the base.

"STARSCREAM!!" cried Alexis as they Autobots vanished with her.

"NOOO!!" cried Starscream going into a rage now just shooting whatever he could.

"We have to get out of here Autobots!" said Optimus.

"Prime," came Wheeljack to him with a down face. "I've been hit."

"Wheeljack?!" gasped Optimus his optics widening a bit.

"Well, not me, but this," said Wheeljack holding a destroyed converter.

"Hhh, great," sighed Optimus. "Is there any hope of you being able to make another?"

"Neh, I doubt it," said Wheeljack casting his optics down. "I'd have to see a model and well . . . it's gone."

"Very well, we'll think of something else," said Optimus with optimism. "Right now just worry about getting out alive!"

At that the Autobots escaped and Starscream cried out in rage as the other Decepticons entered the base and found it trashed.

"Sheesh, what happened here?" asked Rumble coming up to Starscream who knelt on the ground in anger.

"They took her!" he said through his teeth. "They took MY ALEXIS!!"

* * *

Most of the Autobots waited outside the medical bay waiting for what Ratchet had to say on her condition. Once the door opened they all stood up and looked at him in wonder.

"How is she Ratchet?" asked Optimus with great concern feeling it was his fault she was turned into a transformer because they were too slow in rescuing her.

"Well," sighed Ratchet holding the stats. "It looks like she's no longer an unbonded."

"Do you think it was Starscream?" asked Optimus a little uneasy asking considering what happened earlier. "When I found her she—was calling out for Starscream."

"It probably was considering where you found her," said Ratchet. "Was there anything else after she called out for Starscream when you found her?"

"Um, no, not really," said Optimus not wanting to talk about what happened with her just yet.

"Okay then, well I didn't see any signs of a sparkling so she's just perfectly fine," said Ratchet finally breaking out a smile.

"That's good," sighed Optimus in uneasy relief.

"But now we just have to find out a way to bring the old Alexis back," said Ratchet looking at the medical bay where Alexis was being held. "Since Starscream's bonded with her she's his. She wants him and it might take a while to she's back to her 'transformer hating' self."

"I see, well we better get to work then," said Optimus.

"Starscream will come for her," warned Ratchet holding up his index finger. "Just like she wants him, he wants her. They are bonded together and will be till their sparks extinguish. I suggest raising security . . . for her sake."

At that Optimus thought for a moment. He then remembered something and knew it would be best for Alexis.

"I know,"said Optimus. "Autobot city was just completed. Ultra Magnus has an excellent security system. We'll keep her there. I'm sure they won't mind."

"That'll be great Prime," said Ratchet with a smile. "She'll need the space between her and Starscream. She'll be miserable for a while, but soon enough she'll be back to her old self."

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I've been bussssssy :). Anyways I hope you enjoyed. The next chp will be about the Autobots trying to unbrainwash her and of course Starscream tries to get to her again, blah, blah. You'll see later. Till then, bye :)**


	9. The Recovery?

The Autobots had taken Alexis to Autobot City where Ultra Magnus was stationed. There she would be in good care and security as they tried to unbrainwash her. The Autobots had never seen anything like this before. In fact they didn't know Starscream would do something like this.

Some thought it was better if they killed her than . . . done this to her. Optimus ordered Wheeljack to at least try and construct a devise to change her pact, but it was not no avail. He couldn't and so they had to leave it at that. Ratchet on the other hand took frequent trips to Autobot City to check up on Alexis and help her.

It seemed it would take a long time till she would come back to her normal self. Preceptor had tried and tried to get the old her back, but had no luck. She was still closely bonded to Starscream and some feared she'd always stay like that.

"Don't you understand what kind of danger you were in Alexis?" asked Ratchet as he Preceptor spoke to Alexis in a test room.

"Starscream wouldn't hurt me," she said with a smile thinking about him.

"You do know you're only making her think of Starscream," sighed Preceptor narrowing his optics at Ratchet.

"I don't see you helping!" said Ratchet looking at him.

"Oh please, go on," said Preceptor with a smile knowing Ratchet couldn't help either.

"Alexis you could have had his sparkling," said Ratchet trying to make her understand the dangers.

"What's that?" she asked so naive.

"That's his baby," said Ratchet shivering at the thought of Starscream's baby. "You wouldn't want his baby."

Alexis' optics widened and her mouth opened slightly as she said thought about it. She then looked around saying—

"Actually . . . yes. I do want his baby. I want Starscream's sparkling."

"Now see what you've done?!" grumbled Preceptor taking Alexis out of the room. "Now she'll need more shock therapy!"

Ratchet just bowed his head and sighed. First of all it just wasn't working on Alexis and second of all he had to inform Ratchet that they're getting no where. Optimus didn't know what to do, when the humans were informed of this they didn't know what to do so they were stuck in a matter of speaking. It had been weeks since Alexis has been with Starscream and it seemed the more she was away from him the more she hungered for him and wanted him.

Ratchet and Preceptor needed to figure out a way for her to stop that. Sunstreaker suggested someone else bond with her, but Optimus told him she was still most closely bonded to her first bonded . . . Starscream. Soon no one liked hearing that name seeing how he was the cause of all their frustration. They were actually so desparate some one suggested getting him and making him tell Alexis to come back to normal . . . yes even Wheeljack thought it was dumb when it came out of his mouth.

"Prime we are fresh out of ideas," said Ironhide coming up to him. "We have enough on our minds then having to deal with her. The Decepticons are attacking here and there while all of us are stumped on how to bring a human back in a transformer body. What say you?"

"I can honestly say I don't know," said Optimus Prime. "Has Preceptor or Ratchet had any luck or seen any sight of Alexis' old hate of us machines?"

"Prime, Prime!!" cried Preceptor running up to him holding his nose.

"What the spark is wrong with you?" asked Ironhide looking at him sideways.

"She hit me!" smiled Preceptor.

"And you're happy why?" asked Ironhide.

"She hit me!" praised Preceptor throwing his arms up.

It wasn't long afterwards till Optimus and Ironhide's optics widened in realization. Alexis had just shown some of her old hate for any transformer. Optimus and Ironhide smiled.

"How did you get her to hit you?!" asked Optimus wondering.

"Well I was just taking her to shock therapy as usual," said Preceptor recalling the events. "Then she said it was stupid as was I and turned around punching me right here . . . ow."

"Well go have Ratchet fix that up," said Optimus. "I'm going to go see her."

Optimus came down to Alexis' room and when he went inside he was still a little leery about it seeing what happened to him last time. He cautioned himself this time as he opened the door. He turned on her light to find she was on her bed looking at her hands. He sighed a little and so came to her and asked—

"Alexis, how are you feeling?"

"Miserable," she mumbled out still not looking at him. "I just can't believe I did that with Starscream . . . I . . . I think I'm going to be sick! I'm not pregnant am I?!"

"Ratchet checked and said you weren't. If you were then it would be 'cause Ratchet's equipment malfunctioned," Optimus pointed out not making Ms. Alexis feel any better.

"Oh god!" she gulped swearing she could feel a sparkling move inside her only making her sick to her stomach or whatever she had now.

"Don't worry Alexis you're in good hands now," said Optimus touching her shoulder.

"He used that converter on me!" she said grabbing Optimus' chest tightly. "He changed me into one of you so he could just have his way with me! Did you get it?! Can you change me back?!"

"Sadly, no," sighed Optimus taking her hands off him. "It was destroyed once we got it."

"No," cried Alexis. "NO, NO!!"

"We'll teach you to be a normal transformer just like us," said Optimus.

"But what if I don't want to be?!" cried Alexis. "I want to be human again so Starscream can't get me! I know he's looking for me and it's only a matter of time before he finds me and . . . brainwashes me again!"

"The security is good here Alexis," said Optimus. "He won't be able to get in here much less find you before he's caught."

"I'm not so sure about that," said Alexis shaking her head. "I KNOW him if you know what I mean."

"I, uh, do," said Optimus clearing his throat.

"Then you can't protect me," said Alexis turning her head away from him. "Now if you please I need to be left alone so I comprehend everything. Starscream never gave me a chance to do that before we . . . just go."

"Alright Alexis," said Optimus going towards the door. "I just want you to feel safe."

At that he left and Alexis went to berth. A couple days later it was like she was still human. Now that she was unbrainwashed they were able to tell her and teach her how to be a transformer. They offered a vehicle mode, but she refused every time. Ironhide was about to force her to pick one if she was going to continue to be a transformer.

He thought it made no sense if she was a TRANSFORMER. Optimus told him she could do whatever she wanted. She had a free will just like them. They were no Decepticons here.

Alexis had already had enough of them and people forcing her to do things she didn't want to do, or at least didn't think she wanted to. She started walking around more out in the open. She had met another transformer femme in that city. Her name was Arcee and Alexis enjoyed being around someone of her own gender.

It had been about four days now since she's been back to normal and had now gotten used to the transformers. Her hate for them only residing on the Decepticons. Each night though she dreamt of Starscream and hated it. In her dreams she always gave herself to him and wished she wasn't so submissive towards him.

She wondered what would happen if ever he found her in real life. That though she wished she never wondered. What goes around always comes around and bringing Starscream. He had found out where Alexis lay inside Autobot city and swore he'd come and take her.

He knew it'd take a while to devise a plan to take her and so he just wanted to see her. He HAD to his spark couldn't deal being away from her for another week. Late one night where most were recharging he had someone snuck past the security and made his way to Alexis' room. He heard her from inside her room apparently having a nightmare seeing how she cried—

"No, no!"

Starscream silently crept in and shut the door. Pleased to find it had a lock on it.. He smiled as he stood there and looked at his beauty. Alexis moved in her sleep and shot up in haste letting her optics come back online.

She gasped seeing him like in her nightmares, but this time she knew he was for real. Her optics widened and her mouth dropped seeing her fears coming to life.

"No!" she gasped in a whisper.

"Alexis, I've missed you," he smirked as he crept closer to her.

"No, no!" she cried scooting as far away she could from him as he came by her bed side.

"Sh, sh," said Starscream as he touched the side of her face. "I just want to look at you."

Alexis then bit his fingers and growled at him angrily saying—

"LIAR!!"

"You know what," said Starscream a devilish grin coming on his face. "You're right."

He then gripped her shoulders and pushed her down hard on her berth as he hopped over on top of her. She gasped seeing this and tried to scream, but she was too scared.

"No, please!" she cried knowing what he was going to do.

"Sh, sh, my Alexis," he said bending down to her and kissing her.

Alexis had to use all her will just to push him away, but by now her will was spent. Starscream kissed her long and passionate. Alexis' mistake was to let out a long sigh/moan for him.

"Hm, I've seen you missed me," said Starscream smirking at her with red beam optics.

Alexis couldn't control herself anymore as she found herself rubbing his back with her hands aching for him. She had no idea her ache was that bad for him till they were this close. Her hands then trailed down his neck and to his chest and then spark chamber. Starscream tilted his head back and just took in the sensations. It had been a while since they were this intimate.

Starscream then knew he could let go of her shoulders and she'd stay. After he let go he smiled seeing she waited for him. Starscream then got to unlatching his armor not wanting to keep her waiting.

"Are you ready Alexis?" he asked.

"I don't . . . I don't know," she said her mind so confused.

"You are," he said his hand trailing down her body making her moan out long.

* * *

"Prime, Prime!" came Red Alert running up to him.

"What's wrong?" asked Optimus.

"I just saw Starscream and he's in Alexis's room!!" he said almost in panic.

"NO!!" gasped Optimus.

And so the other Autobots were informed and ran immediately to Alexis' room only to find it locked. Preceptor tried to talk to Alexis inside to get her to open the door.

"Alexis please, you must open this door!" he said.

But she wasn't responding. They knew Starscream was in with her and they knew he was be probably bonding with her. They had to stop him. Optimus had one thing left to do.

"Stand back!" he said as he took out his gun.

* * *

Starscream heard it get quiet behind the door and no matter how much longer he wanted to stay with his bonded if he didn't leave soon he wouldn't be able to be near her again.

"I have to go love," he said kissing her one last time before he cut the bonding short.

Alexis just gasped and groaned displeased. She wanted him to finish what he was starting, but he was soon gone as the Autobots blasted down the door. Optimus came running in to Alexis as the other secured the room and later city.

"Alexis Are you alright?" he asked seeing signs that they had probably bonded.

"No, no!" cried Alexis. "I want Starscream! Bring him back!!"

"Now we have to deal with this all over again," sighed Preceptor placing his hand on his face.

"Great," sighed Ratchet. "Now she may very well have sparked a sparkling."

"Starscream," said Alexis in a whisper only wanting him back soon.

**Hot Shot's girl: See . . . told ya, lol. Well leave reviews and you shall see what happens next. I have a few twists ahead and you know how I can be with twists ,Laughs evilly, ;D**


	10. The Rerescue

Alexis slept peacefully in her room and for a week now she had not been bothered. As another week passed she began to show signs of going back to normal, but was still madly in love with Starscream. Ratchet had ran another pregnancy test, but it turned out negative. All were glad Starscream lacked getting her pregnant for they didn't know what'd they do with a sparkling Starscream jr. running around.

Alexis was a little disappointed at not being able to carry his child. She wanted a chance to do so, but the Autobots had to tell her how dangerous it'd be, not only for her, but the sparkling as well. She didn't care though she wanted a sparkling. Thanks to the Autobots she wanted one, if they would have kept their voice receptors offline then she would have never known she could spark a sparkling with Starscream, or anyone by that matter.

Alexis had been getting sick and tired of the Autobots trying to tell her what to do, but she slowly learned to follow them and do as they say. She hardly left her room or the city. As a matter of fact she didn't leave the city. All she did was walk outside under heavy security.

The Autobots knew the Decepticons would strike soon, once Starscream gave Megatron a reason as to why to rescue Alexis. That day didn't come though. The next week passed and soon enough Alexis had been with the Autobots a little over a month. She had begun to come back to Alexis, but she still, for some reason, missed Starscream.

In her dreams he'd visit her and so she loved the night so she could recharge and dream of only him. One of her dreams was strange though. She was surrounded by fire and all the Autobots were dead, well at least all she knew. She was laying down and couldn't move.

She then saw Starscream rise above her and outstretch his hand just as soon as she tried to take it her hand went right through him and he faded into nothing like some ghost. She let out a small gasp as her optics reflected the bright flames around her.

"NOOO!!" she cried as the flames consumed her.

She was then brought in darkness and before her stood a fiery form. It wasn't moving, but she wanted to try and touch it. She outstretched her hand to it, but soon the fiery form left her disappearing in the distance and soon she felt herself reaching farther, her own spark aching to touch it and she didn't know why.

"Please," she gasped out in a whisper, but it vanished from her.

She soon awoke and feared the worst of her dream. She remembered when she was human she once had a dream about the future and knew those were never good. She was afraid what it meant. She was afraid for Starscream and the fiery form and why she wanted to touch it.

She'd probably never know though and so she went back to slept and prayed she didn't have that dream again, but the fiery form stayed inside her mind always. She could never forget it and wondered who or what it was and what it was trying to tell her or meant. She didn't want to tell the Autobots for she feared they'd think she was crazy and so kept to herself a few knowing she was hiding something. One night as she slept there came a loud BOOM!! Like an explosion.

It erupted from her dream, or was it from her dream. Well whatever it was it dazed her into a dream state as she came online still believing she was in recharge. There was smoke everywhere and her room was destroyed, at least the wall was. Soon enough Starscream came to her flying overhead her and she instinctively reached her hand out to him, but held it back afraid he'd fade again.

She widened her optics as he came down to her and wrapped her in his arms and took her off flying in the night with the other Decepticons that decided to join him in the rerescue. They held off the Autobots as Starscream got his bonded. Once he flew over to Megatron he looked at the dazed femme in his grasp and then at Starscream.

"I have her, let's go," said Starscream holding her closer and leaving.

And so they left back to their underground base. The Autobots threw down their weapons in defeat and anger wondering if they'll ever be able to get the chance to rescue or even see Alexis again. She was as good as gone now unless she came back to them, but they all highly doubted that. Knowing Alexis' feeling towards her bonded she'd be with him for eternity.

"She's gone Prime," said Preceptor transforming back into robot mode seeing the Decepticons no more.

"Slag!" kicked Optimus. "Now they'll never let her go."

* * *

Alexis easily fell into recharge again flying through the skies with Starscream. Once she woke she found herself in Starscream's room. She gasped realizing where she was. She shook her head thinking she was still dreaming, but once she felt someone beside her she froze knowing who it was.

She smiled though as she turned to him just recharging himself. She laid down next to him and just watched him sleep. She didn't touch him, not wanting to wake him. Her dream wasn't a dream after all.

She then remembered her dream and so cast her optics down in sadness fearing soon she wouldn't be with Starscream, and that fiery figure was still lodged in her mainframe. As she cast her optics down she didn't notice Starscream had turned his own. He turned his head and spoke her name.

"Alexis."

She slowly cast her optics up so in love with him she didn't think anything was real anymore. She looked at Starscream who just smiled at her and then placed his hand on the back of her head pulling her closer into a kiss. It was tender and loving and thankful. Alexis soon let her emotions get the best of her for she started crying, no tears, but crying.

Starscream looked at her and just placed her on his chest letting her get it out of her system. She wrapped her arms around him and just cried—

"Say you're really here Starscream."

"I'm really here Alexis," sighed Starscream looking down at her.

"Say you'll keep me safe always," said Alexis rubbing her head in his chest.

"I'll always keep you safe Alexis," said Starscream holding her closer and kissing her upon the head to let her know she wasn't going anywhere this time.

"Good," sighed Alexis slowly falling back in to recharge seemingly unusually tired.

And so Starscream left Alexis there. He let her recharge from everything the Autobots had tried to put upon her. She hadn't waken till the next day and she was well. She no longer wanted to wait for Starscream to come to her, she wanted to come to Starscream and so she ventured out of her room to just see him. Starscream had been told to keep her away from the other Decepticon since they had not seen femmes in a while.

Starscream, often, had to drag her back to his chambers and tell her to stay there. She was just so playful with him though. She'd get quite turned on by him dragging her back and trying to be firm with her. Just doing this often resulted in Starscream not leaving his chambers for a couple hours.

Since she hasn't seen him in a month she wanted to bond with him as much as possible. Megatron didn't like Starscream missing out on battles and meeting just because his femme wanted him. Starscream couldn't really help it when his own spark ached for hers. But orders were orders and Megatron made sure to keep the two away as much as possible just because he didn't like seeing Starscream happy.

As time passed though Megatron began to get selfish. He hated seeing Starscream have something he didn't. He began to notice how exquisite Alexis was and she was quite a lovely femme. He thought he'd never care, but now that he noticed it . . . she was lovely to look upon. And what he heard from Starscream she knew how to please a mech real good.

He grinned at that only thinking of something to do with her. His thoughts soon turned into a plan. Yes he had a plan to get her all alone with him. If Starscream didn't want to lose his head he'd give her to him, but then again . . . Starscream might.

Megatron soon thought of what to do. He had sent Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Soundwave, and the Constructicons to go get some resources for their base. Starscream went blindly. Meanwhile back on the base Megatron called Alexis to himself and she came wondering what he wanted.

"Yes, what is it you want sir?" she asked coming to in his chambers.

"Come, sit," said Megatron with a smile patting down on his berth.

Alexis came and sat next to him, but was a bit uncomfortable. Megatron sighed and then looked at her with a smirk and said—

"Do you know why I called you hear?"

"Is it about Starscream?" she asked.

"In a way," he said shaking his head with a small nod.

"Look I'm sorry about getting him in trouble with you I didn't mean it. If there's anything I can do to make it up with you," started Alexis.

"Actually—there is," he said placing his hand on her thigh.

Alexis looked down with wide optics at where his hand was. She then looked at him and trembled asking—

"W-why would you want that?"

"I haven't been with a femme in a while," he smirked. "Yes I know you are Starscream's, but what Starscream doesn't know won't hurt him right?"

"N-no," she said getting up and backing away. "I can't do it. I love Starscream."

"Then you will do it," said Megatron standing up. "If you love him enough, for if you don't I may just kill him."

"You wouldn't dare!" said Alexis turning to him.

"Oh would I?" said Megatron sitting back down on his berth and activating his comlink. "Soundwave . . ."

"Yes,lord Megatron?" came his monotone voice through the comlink.

"Do you remember what I discussed with you 'just in case'?" he grinned looking at a horror-filled Alexis.

"Yes lord," said Soundwave.

"Stop!!" cried Alexis.

"Yes," said Megatron.

"I'll . . . I'll do it," she said bowing her head and dropping her shoulders.

"There's a good girl," he said shutting his comlink off. "Come here."

Alexis slowly walked over towards Megatron and once she was in arm's reach Megatron reached out and grabbed her tossing her underneath him. Alexis whimpered a bit and this displeased Megatron.

"If you're like that the whole time I will kill Starscream," said Megatron with a fist on his hip.

"Okay, okay," cried Alexis.

She then, slowly, moved to start kissing his neck. She was timid and shy at first, but soon she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist. Megatron came down and kissed her hard. She tried to return it with all the passion she could, but it just wasn't the same.

Alexis feared Megatron wouldn't be pleased and Starscream be killed. So Alexis hugged Megatron closer. She didn't like being with him and knew she never would. He wasn't the same as Starscream no matter how she tried to imagine it.

"You know Starscream won't like this," grinned Megatron looking at her for a moment.

"Who?" Alexis smirked trying to please Megatron.

Megatron grinned as she did this and so slammed his body into hers kissing her hard and long. It wasn't long before his hand trailed up to her spark chamber and opened it. Alexis' own opened his spark chamber and before she knew it Megatron pinned her down with her arms above her head as he came down on her spark thrusting his into hers. That sharp jolt shot through her for a moment and she bit her lip to try and not cry out in pain.

It soon resided in a couple of seconds, but this didn't help making Alexis feel any better. The whole time Starscream was away Alexis was forced to be with Megatron. She felt horrible for doing this. It was like she betrayed Starscream even though she saved him as she indeed pleased Megatron.

Once Starscream got back to find Alexis not in his room he was about to look for her until she came to him crying. Starscream saw how distraught she was and so came to her asking what was wrong.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Nothing," she cried falling on the berth.

Starscream laid next to her and wrapped his arms around her insisting she tell him.

"Alexis tell me or I shall never be happy."

Alexis could never deny him anything and so she had no choice but to tell him. She turned over to him and cried saying—

"Megatron said he'd kill you if I didn't do it."

"Do WHAT?" asked Starscream his hands turning into fists as he started to grit his teeth.

"I had to bond with him Starscream, He said . . . he said if I didn't he'd kill you and I don't want to lose you!!" she cried on him.

Starscream tried to comfort her, but was angered at Megatron deeply. Now his hatred grew and he swore he'd get Megatron.

"I'll kill him, Primus I'll KILL HIM!!" growled Starscream getting up ready to go and try.

"NO!" cried Alexis grabbing his hand. "He'll only kill you and . . . perhaps take me. Please don't Starscream just stay with me!"

She then hugged him close and Starscream knew he had to be with her. She needed him right now. She was so distraught that if anything happened to him she'd die. He couldn't let her do that and so he stayed with her and resided on trying to kill Megatron.

It wasn't easy for Starscream to do though. He had such hatred for his leader now. Megatron did not ask to see Alexis again for he knew she told Starscream and that he kept a keen optic on her now. He didn't have the time to fight with his men and so stayed clear of Starscream. However . . . a few days later . . . something—happened.

Alexis had been thrust upon a great knowledge. Whether devastating or not depended on when she told it and let others know. She had found out she had sparked a sparkling.

**Hot Shot's girl: O.O I told you there was 'twists' mwahahaha! Lol well leave reviews and tell me what you think, probably weren't expecting something like this . . . or were you? Well see ya next chp and I'll try to update quicker if I can :)**


	11. The Sparkling

Alexis tried to hide it, but soon the fact that she carried a sparkling showed greatly. Starscream wasn't too pleased by this very well knowing it could be Megatron's that slahaft! Starscream hated him even the more as the sparkling within Alexis grew. Alexis too feared it was Megatron's sparkling. She told Starscream that if it was then Megatron might try to take it and her too from Starscream seeing how she would spark his child.

"He'd have to kill me in order to get you or the sparkling!" spat Starscream pointing to him. "That sparkling is MINE! Not HIS!"

"You can't tell," said Alexis with sad emotion overwhelming her with the fact. "I should have never--bonded with him. I should have had him kill me then try to kill you!"

"No, no," said Starscream coming up to her and touching her shoulders. "If anything happened to you I don't know what I'd do."

"Really Starscream?" asked Alexis with a small smile and glitter of the optics.

"Yes," Starscream admitted his love for her.

He then pulled her into a hug while she let her fears go knowing it indeed would be Starscream's. She had bonded with him more times than Megatron. She only bonded once with Megatron and so there was more of a chance it was Starscream's, but she deeply wanted to know. She wanted to know before she sparked it so . . . just in case it was Megatron's . . . or Starscream's . . . it hurt her to say it, but she had to give it up, and to the Autobots was where it was going.

She cast her optics down as Starscream held her so close. She couldn't find it in her spark to tell Starscream she had no intension of keeping it. It was too dangerous. She knew Megatron was just as selfish as Starscream.

If the sparkling was Megatron's he'd . . . he'd . . . Alexis didn't want to think about it, but she had to to plan out everything. She knew he'd kill it if the sparkling turned out to be Starscream's. He's always been jealous of Starscream having things he doesn't and if he had a child then . . . everything would go to chaos. She knew Starscream would love their child, but Megatron would accuse Starscream of training him or her to plot against Megatron when it grew up and she couldn't have her child be slaughtered.

She knew it'd be safe with the Autobots. They'd care for it and raise it up good no matter whose sparkling it was, but she wanted to know and so asked Starscream if there was any way of knowing whose it was.

"This has happened before Alexis," said Starscream. "My mother was in a relationship with three mechs when she sparked me. Once I was sparked it is said a mother automatically knows who it is. No one can explain it, but I think the humans call it a mother's intuition."

"I see," she said casting her optics down in saddness that she won't be able to know whose it is till it was sparked. "How long is it till a baby transformer is born?"

"Four months," said Starscream. "It is a quicker process than earthly brithings, and I can't wait to see my little mech."

Alexis gave out a smile, but it wasn't of happiness. It was just a plain smile to fake it. Starscream hugged her again and she sighed to herself. He would hate her for doing this, but she had to, for his safety, her safety, and her sparklings, who ever it may be.

It had only been two months, but Alexis feared as the third one came. She only had a month to escape and she didn't know how to. She had an idea, but didn't know if Starscream would do it. She had run into Megatron a couple of times as she walked through the base.

He only bragged on how Starscream couldn't spark a sparkling with her at first and now he, himself, has. Alexis hated this. She hated as Megatron touched her bulging belly saying good-bye to 'his' sparkling.

"You do know if this sparkling turns out to be mine I'll take him," said Megatron one day looking at Alexis.

Alexis' optics widened as he said this knowing her fear was right.

"And it's not that long before we know for sure is it Alexis?" he gave a smile to her as he left her to her daily walk.

Alexis cast her optics down and bit her bottom lip. She had to leave, and she had to leave now. She couldn't let the fourth month roll in, she just couldn't . . . but it did and soon she'd be sparking the child.

Megatron and Starscream were at each other's throats the last month fighting over whose the child was and who would be keeping it and their life once it was sparked. Alexis couldn't let Megatron kill Starscream or her baby. She had to get out, but how?

"Starscream?" she said to him.

"Yes?" what is it Alexis?" he asked turning to her.

"I was wondering if you can take me outside," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I was thinking some fresh air to be good for me and our sparkling," she said trying to get on his good side. "I'll probably never get a chance once they're born you know."

"Hmm," thought Starscream. "Well I guess you're right, but you're stay near me."

"Thank-you Starscream!" she said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

And so Starscream took her outside where he knew it was safe away from the Autobots. Alexis enjoyed it and so did Starscream. In fact, he enjoyed it so much he decided to do some tricks in the air for Alexis.

"Watch this Alexis," he said with a smile as he took off into the skies and started doing 180s and 360s.

Alexis just giggled to herself. She'd watch as he peeked in and around clouds. Disappearing and reappearing to her with bright smiles. She sighed knowing this wasn't going to last for long and so once Starscream did it again he found she was gone.

"Alexis?" he said coming down and landing. "ALEXIS!!"

He searched everywhere, but she was gone. He hated to say it, but how far could a pregnant femme get? She was about to give birth any day and she had left, but where. How could he have lost her and so he searched from above still not finding her. He searched frantically and still he had not found his beloved . . . she was gone.

"ALEXIS!!" he cried finding her no where to be found.

* * *

"Prime, Prime!!" cried Red Alert coming up to Optimus.

"What is it Red Alert?" asked Optimus paying close attention to him.

"You won't believe whose at the front gate to Autobot city!!" he pointed.

It was Alexis Holmes of all people. Prime was right. They wouldn't see her again unless she, herself, came back. She was immediately taken in and once she was all were, in a way, shocked to find her carrying a sparkling.

She had no choice but to tell them what ill news came of the sparkling. They understood now why she came here to have it. She was afraid for herself, the sparkling, and Starscream. She asked if there was any way they could tell whose it was before birth.

"Well yes, but it's usually done after the mother sparks it," said Ratchet. "Just come in my office and I'll take a look."

"Thank-you," she said following Ratchet.

And so Alexis agreed on all the tests. Ratchet did quite a few, but she didn't mind. Not in any way did he put her in anything she didn't want to do. Ratchet knew that with femmes expecting you had to be as kind, gentle, careful, and as considerate as possible.

After the results came in Ratchet came to Alexis just scratching his head. She scanned him and watched his movements. By the way he moved he looked confused. What? The sparkling was 'both' theirs? That would be impossible right?

Ratchet then looked at her and smiled nervously. He then sighed and said-

"Well . . . I got the tests back."

"But?" she knew it was coming.

"But my equipment say you're not pregnant," he finally let out dropping his shoulders.

"What?" said Alexis. "Does this look like I'm not pregnant to you?!"

"No, no, you look it, but my equi-" Ratchet stopped dead in his tracks as his optics widened. "Oh no!"

* * *

"And you just let her desert us?!" growled Megatron at Starscream's incompetence.

"She did NOT desert us!!" shot back Starscream. "I just lost her that's all."

"I'll bet ya she went to the Autobots," said Rumble.

"If he's right Starscream you're head is coming off!!" growled Megatron stomping away.

* * *

Alexis had spent the last week with the Autobots. She still had those strange dreams, but this time the fiery being stayed with her and she was warmed. She didn't know why, but she was smiling as she asked-

"What's your name?"

It didn't answer though. It just starred at her, but this time it's eyes glew blue like optics. She didn't know what she had done, but soon it started to shrink into a small sphere and then it entered her. She cried out in pain as it began to burn her from the inside out.

She then realized what it was. It was her child and it hurt her so much. So much that is she awoke from her dream and found she was still in pain in real life. She cried out in pain as it burned her.

Her cries were heard and the Autobots came rushing to her. Optimus came and picked her up knowing it was best to bring her to Ratchet. Ratchet took her seeing she was ready to give spark. The sun had just risen when bionic cries were heard throughout Autobot city.

All Autobots looked up hearing the strange sound. It had been long since anyone heard such cries. Some haven't even heard them before in their life. All waited outside Alexis' room to see it, but Ratchet wanted to give her some time with her sparkling as he checked to see how healthy it was.

"Well Alexis," said Ratchet straightening from looking at the child. "He is as healthy as any transformer."

"Good, that's good," she said with a weak smile shaking her head and then looking down at her son.

He was gorgeous. He was all smiley and wide awake. His bright blue optics shinning ever so brightly. He was quite the wiggly type as well seeing how he moved around and took his foot and tried to suck on it.

"No, no," chuckled Alexis taking it away from him, but he soon found her finger and grabbed it as he started sucking on it.

He was so tiny Alexis just melted away. His red and orange colors clearly not coming from her. She knew who the father was and at that she cast her optics down. How could she tell him? What would he say? It was probably best to keep it between her--and Ratchet.

Optimus soon came in and found the sparkling well and healthy. He smiled seeing it and then looked at Alexis and asked-

"Do you know who his father is now?"

"Yes," sighed Alexis looking at Ratchet waiting for her to tell and then looking away. "It's Starscream."

"I see," said Optimus. "Just be glad it wasn't Megatron's. For if he had a sparkling it would never be a good thing."

At that he left and Ratchet came up to her and asked-

"Alexis, why didn't you tell him the truth? Why didn't you tell him it was his?"

"I can't," she said casting her eyes down on the son of Optimus Prime. "It's was just once and it was an accident, not that I'm saying I regret giving birth to him, but . . . you see Megatron and Starscream thought it was theirs. If they find out it's neithers they'd surely kill him, especially if they find out 'Whose' he is."

"I see," said Ratchet shaking his head. "Then you won't be keeping him."

"I can't," she said with sad optics. "My place is with Starscream, but not his. I'm sorry my little one."

At that she hugged him tightly and then gave him to Ratchet. Ratchet looked at him and then at Alexis saying-

"We'll find a good mech to raise him. I promise I won't tell Optimus until it's absolutely necessary."

"Thank-you," said Alexis as she got up and left with a broken spark.

She took one last look at Autobot city and bid it and her son farewell.

* * *

"Here you go Kup," said Ultra Magnus as he handed him a youngling. "Ratchet told me to pick a suitable mech to raise him and I picked you."

"You want me to raise him?!" asked Kup holding the baby who just smiled away at him with those cute big cheeks of a sparkling.

"It's Alexis' sparkling," sighed Ultra Magnus.

"Alexis' huh?" said Kup holding him a bit closer. "He doesn't look like a Decepticon sparkling to me, but yea . . . I guess I can raise him. I'll be sure to straighten him out."

"Good," said Ultra Magnus turning and looking one last time at the sparkling. "He'll be a great value to the Autobots later on Kup."

"Yea, he might," said Kup looking at the little one as he sucked his thumb.

* * *

Alexis walked into the Decepticon base and was greeted with wide optics and dropped mouths. Starscream soon came to her and grasp her saying-

"Where did you go Alexis?! I was worried SICK!!"

"I . . . I'm sorry," she said bowing her head.

Starscream then noticed Alexis no longer carried a sparkling. He looked at her with his mouth agape and she just turned away from him. When he finally got up the bolts to ask her he stuttered saying-

"A-alexis . . . what happened to our sparkling?"

"You mean MY sparkling," said Megatron coming in looking displeased. "Alexis if I find out you gave him to the Autobots . . ."

"I lost him," she said casting her optics down and away from them.

"WHAT?!" Starscream and Megatron said at the same time.

"I was going to give him to the Autobots because I knew you two'd just kill each other over him, but something went wrong and he died before he could even cry his first cry," at that Alexis began to cry.

Starscream took pity on her and so came and wrapped his arms around her. Megatron was angered though. He didn't want her to lose the sparkling especially if it was his.

"Whose sparkling was it though?!" he asked.

"It was yours," Alexis said looking at Starscream and crying in his chest.

"Mine?" said Starscream feeling a bit proud, but later the realization of the fact that he died made Starscream sadder.

His grief soon turned to anger. He turned to Megatron and pointed his gun at him growling-

"YOU!! You cause him do die! YOU KILLED MY SON!!"

"Are you going to shoot me over one sparkling?" asked Megatron crossing his arms.

"He was MY SPARKLING!!" growled Starscream swearing he'd shoot the scrap about of Megatron.

"So what, you'll probably have more," said Megatron leaving him.

Starscream just lowered his weapon and took Alexis back in his arms. It was a hard thing . . . to lose your sparkling. Starscream's known some femmes who have so. Alexis just thought to herself how hard it was to give him up, but deep down inside she knew it was the right thing to do. Later on the Decepticons left to return to Cybertron and Alexis went with them this time being more separated from her sparkling.

The Autobots told her things as he grew, which was year by year since his mother was human and what they named him according to his personality so he was four when they left and so she prayed they'd look after him and help him grow the right way. She knew she'd probably never see him again and so she gave her spark to him one last time as she watched earth vanish out of sight.

"I love you . . . Hot Rod."

**Hot Shot's girl: Ah ha ha! I got you ALL! You thought it was gonna be Megatron's or Starscream's and you TOTALLY forgot about the whole 'incident' with Optimus HA HA!! I'm so evil I love it. Well anyways I hope you enjoyed and I think I will be having one last chp for this story so stay turned till the next chp comes :)**

**You see the thing is I wanted Alexis to have a transformer we all know and someone who's young and so I picked Hot Rod, though I didn't know who'd be his father. He wasn't exactly like Starscream or Megatron and so I came up with the 'incident' lol aren't I the smart one :D**


	12. The Last Wish

20 years had past since I had sparked Hot Rod. I heard how quickly he grew and he was a little rebel. I chuckled to myself knowing he was like me . . . when I was human. Ratchet still had not told Optimus yet for the time had not yet come for him to need to know. Optimus loved Hot Rod and Hot Rod idolized him always dreaming of being like him . . . hm, if only he knew he was his father.

He'd probably love it knowing him. I wonder how big he got. Did he grow as tall as Optimus, or is he my size? I may never know.

Ratchet had found out why his equipment kept messing up, it appeared Wheeljack had used some of it for a test on his own inventions causing everything to come back negative. I laugh at it now, but before, it wasn't so funny. The Decepticons have conquered their home planet Cybertron now, it is the year 2005. The Autobots were forced upon the two moons, none of the Decepticons know at the moment, but I do since Ratchet is one of the Autobots on the moon.

He gives me messages and I tell him about the Decepticons movements. In a way I'm like a spy for the Autobots, I always liked them more anyways. I'm glad Hot Rod is with them. I know he'll be a good boy, or mech, whatever they call male transformers.

Ratchet, like I was saying, also gives me recent pictures of Hot Rod and I find he had grown quite tall. He had grown attached to a young human called Daniel Witwicky. Spike and Carly's boy. He was like a big brother to him and I was glad he had someone like that so he can learn responsibility for . . . he'll never have a younger sibling from me. If he did, he'd never know.

I hadn't sparked another sparkling since Hot Rod. Not because Starscream is incapable of sparking one with me it's just he's so ill-bent on getting Megatron back for 'causing his sparkling to die'. I now regret that lie I had to tell him. We haven't bonded since I returned to the Decepticons.

Like I said . . . his mind's on Megatron at the moment. I do so miss my sparkmate though. I miss his touches and kisses he used to frequently give to me. I miss bonding with him and regret not being able to have his sparkling.

Perhaps, if I hadn't mistaken Optimus for Starscream I would have, but then again . . . now that I see Starscream's 'true' side I know he isn't fit to be a father. If ever he'd return to the way he was then I would bare his sparkling. Now, I can't, I just can't. I hope he can forgive me for that and so many of things.

I had grown homesick the past two decades. I miss earth and hope that the Decepticons aren't planning on taking that as well which I heard Megatron speak about, but then again Starscream just told me it was to destroy the Autobots. When I heard that I feared for my sparkling. No matter how much I wanted to tell Starscream or Megatron about him to save his life I couldn't for I knew I'd seal his fate if I did so tell them anything about him.

The day came, which I feared, when the Decepticons announced they were going to destroy the Autobots once and for all. That day I grieved for my only sparkling. I knew he was too young to defend himself from such an invasion. I couldn't let them kill him.

When Starscream kissed me good-bye my kiss to him was sad. He still believed it was because of the 'sparkling I lost'. I bowed my head as he left. My spark told me to tell him for, perhaps, if he knew it was my only sparkling he'd spare him.

But then again—Starscream had changed and I feared that if I told him how my sparkling came to be then Starscream would have no mercy on him like Megatron. My Starscream was NOT Megatron, but he was so close. I wish I wouldn't have lied to him about Hot Rod, I thought I was protecting him when I was just endangering him more. How had this all come to be?

It all started from my archelogical trip. It was there Starscream took me. I wish I would have just stayed home in bed. Then everything wouldn't have happened.

Starscream would have still been the Starscream I knew before and Hot Rod . . . none of this would have happened. I still have dreams about him you know. I have had dreams ever since I let him go from my safe arms in Autobot City. I've had dreams of holding him and watching him grow like a wildfire.

That fiery spirit of his easily seen. He was like Optimus in that way. He burned for good and righteousness and for that—I was glad. I know they picked the right mech to raise him. I know he would be in safe hands forever and always, but now . . . I sometimes wonder if I should have kept him with me, the truth about his father never being revealed.

I was releaved to know he never asked about his creators. He never asked about me. He was content with the way he lived now and didn't realized how he came to be. It probably never crossed his mind and for that I was glad.

But now—all I want to do is somehow take him right now and hold him in my arms that way he's safe from the invasion and far from harm, but he doesn't belong here with the Decepticons like I do. His place is with the Autobots, like his father's. I couldn't though and for that my motherly spark ached for him. My life has been filled with nothing but drama ever since the moment Starscream turned me into a transformer.

That couldn't stop me from making sure my son was safe though. Optimus was on the moon and so far from Hot Rod. Who would protect him if not Optimus? If Optimus knew that was his son then he'd go to earth right away, but I feared it'd be too late once he found out. So I had to take charge and go myself.

I had managed to stow away on the Autobot ship the Decepticons took over. I had to watch the horrible slaughter of my friends, and the only one who kept my secret . . . Ratchet. I heard, before his demise, him try and radio Optimus. I can still remember his words—

"Optimus . . . hhh . . . there's something I have to tell you before we leave Cybertron's borders."

"What is it Ratchet?" asked Optimus listening through the comlink.

"Alexis asked me to keep a secret and to never tell you unless I thought the time was right," sighed Ratchet. "I do now, and it's been 20 years of not knowing. You need to know that—"

Before he could finish his sentence Brawn jumped out of his seat yelling—

"DECEPTICONS!!"

And immediately after that they were killed. I could still hear Optimus asking Ratchet what it was before the Decepticons shut off all communcations. I bowed my head and wished this all to stop 'less more be killed . . . and I knew there would be. It was only a matter of time.

Once earth came into view I knew it'd be soon I'd be escaping, but I couldn't. Down below, on a look-out there stood 'him' . . . my son Hot Rod. He looked at the ship closely seeing the Decepticons inside. It wasn't long before he started shooting at us.

All the Decepticons jumped out, but I couldn't. I was so entranced with him I couldn't move. This was the first time I had seen my son with my own optics for 20 years. I couldn't take my optics off that beautiful boy.

I was soon snapped out of it as Megatron tried to shoot him, not once, but TWICE. I immediately jumped out before the ship crashed and watched in the sky as Hot Rod took something small in his arms and jumped off the falling look-out to safer grounds. I let out a sigh of relief and was glad he was well. I saw an elderly transformer drive up and jump on Blitzwing who too tried to put my son's life to an end.

He was saved and it was then I knew he was in good hands. My optics widened in horror as Starscream transformed behind them and twirled trying to shoot them as well. Not MY Starscream! It was though, he didn't know any difference. Hot Rod was just another Autobot soldier to him.

He missed though and they took off towards the city which was being attacked already. I landed on the ground and made my way to the city watching in grief as it was ripped about from the outside in by the powerful and mighty Decepticons. Soon though, Optimus Prime and others came to their aid and he and Megatron dueled it out one final time. Both were wounded pretty bad and I prayed Optimus once and for all destroy Megatron but it didn't happen.

My Hot Rod tried to help, but only got in the way. Megatron grabbed him by the throat and made him watch as his hero, and father, was shot and killed. I cried in my spark knowing his saddness. Before Optimus fell he too had damaged Megatron to near death.

No one ever thought it was going to end like this. Where two very well known leaders fall at each other's hand. I saw Hot Rod run up to Optimus' side and ask for forgiveness. My poor baby boy.

I then looked at Megatron how had just been scolded and laughed at by Starscream. Starscream knew his time was near the end and so lead the Decepticons. I knew when he returned home he'd be looking for me. I would soon have to leave, but not without paying one last visit at the least.

I came back to archaeological dig and there was still the same village. The one old woman was still alive if you can believe it. I secretly came to her and she did not look afraid. I sat down beside her as she scanned me over.

It was then I looked at the old carvings. I then chuckled to myself and said to her—

"You knew . . . you knew this was going to happen didn't you?"

The elderly woman shook her head and let her pure white strands of hair fall over her face. Alexis knew her time was nearing an end and so she had to leave this planet for good. Alexis looked one last time at the drawings . . . her life story. If only she took heed to it.

Alexis left and came back one last time to Autobot City. There she met Preceptor, an old friend. He spoke to her about many a thing. About their losses and she was shocked to learn one whom they couldn't save—Optimus.

Hot Rod was never told and she knew she couldn't do it herself. Preceptor was grieved and all Alexis could say was she was sorry. She had only a short time to glance at Hot Rod who was helping fix up the city. With her spark she sent her love and then left.

Hot Rod felt something like a jolt from his spark and turned swearing someone was there besides Preceptor. He shrugged it off knowing he'd never know. I left that planet biding my life farewell. I knew I could never live with my son or as an Autobot.

I was bound to Starscream, a Decepticon. Sadly, that bond was cut all too short. As I returned home I felt my spark just break. For what I didn't know, but deep down inside I did.

When I returned I found most of the Decepticons gone. Shockwave was still there to tell me all that befell here. What he told me devastated my spark and I knew I could never go back now. My bond with my sparkmate was broken . . . he had died.

My spark sank so far down I was as one dead. I walked very slowly and spoke to no one. For a day or two I did not enter the throne room where it happened. I wanted to wait, to cherish the last of my own life.

I knew my end was coming, but I heard about the Autobots at first. I heard how Hot Rod had been thrust upon the leader of the Autobots because the Matrix chose him. Little did he know why. He was so confused, but tried and for that I was glad.

This menace called Unicron tried to come and destroy this planet, but the Decepticons and Autobot did not let him. I heard Hot Rod was the one who destroyed him. I had never been more proud in my life. I knew his father would be especially—if only he knew.

After all the madness subsided and the Autobots once again returned to Cybertron I went into the Decepticon throne room. There I saw the ashes of my sparkmate Starscream. Next to it a crushed crown. I knelt down to it and shook my head slowly and sadly.

If only he wasn't so selfish then this would have never happened. They would have gone away from this foolish war and started a family together like they both wanted deep inside, but Starscream never let that overwhelm him. I bowed her head and took some ash in my hand holding it close to my spark. I soon began to cry for my lost mate.

I mourned for a while till I took up all the ashes and threw it up in the air watching it fly around and sparkly like little gems. I then gave the ashes my life and energy. My spark spent I leaned against a pillar and watched as they continued to float around and sparkle even more. This was my last wish—to have my bonded live.

Soon, the ashes made a shape and turned into a ghostly Starscream. His optics came online and he noticed me laying against a pillar. What was left of his spark was now immortal thanks to my love for him. He gasped seeing me and so floated over to me hoping I was still alive.

"Alexis," he let out a ghostly whisper, all that he could speak.

I turned my head to him and smiled seeing his optics speak 'why?' to me. My color began to fade as the last ounces of my life vanished into the unknown. I smiled saying—

"Good-bye . . . my passion."

Starscream then reached out to me and I to him, but my arm slowly fell down and away from him as I faded away into nothing. Her head falling to the side against the pillar and her dark blue changing into a dark gray. She was gone.

"No!" cried Starscream. "Alexis!! Get up! Get up please!!"

But it was too late. His bonded was gone giving her life for his so that he may live on forever. His lips trembled as he floated over her. He came down to her and tried to take her in his arms only to have himself go right through her.

"NO!" he trembled wanting to at least touch her.

He then had to act as if he was holding and touching her. He placed his forehead near hers. His spark crying out for hers. Silence was all he heard.

If only he wouldn't have been so selfish and ignored her the past 20 years. She was gone before he knew it. Why had he not seen her before? Why hadn't be opened his optics to her great love for him?

Her last hope in showing it to him was by giving her life force to bring back his. What show of love is greater than sacrifice? None and he loved her, he now realized how much. Never again would he love another and for her he'd live like she wanted, but he'd live hallow. He didn't realize how much her love was for him . . . till it was too late.

"Sleep my Alexis, my passion," he whispered to her wanting to truthfully hold her in his embrace. "You'll always be mine. forgive me . . . for not seeing it until it was too late."

At that he floated away from her knowing the others would soon find her and give her a proper burial. He, though, would go on, immortal to all and everything. All because of Alexis's love for him.

**The End**

**Hot shot's girl: Well not if you know G2 but yea. There's the last chp guys. I hope you enjoyed. I know some of you wanted her to have a sparkling with Starscream, but I wanted a 'bot we all knew and I couldn't think of anyone young and new in G2. Oh well I liked how it ended and went off into G2 I hope you did too. It's been fun writing, the next will probably be an Animated Starscream and Alexis since it's the highest on the pole. Well leave a review and tell me what you thought. I love you guys and SO DOES JESUS ;D**


End file.
